No Turning Back
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora Finds herself Caught between two brothers after a drunken night of sex leads to something neither Nora or Clint ever expected. But when Bo shows up on her doorstep after learning the truth about his new wife, Will she turn him away? Or let him in?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**No Turning Back-**

Bo/Nora Clint

_Prologue_

Nora Hanen was sitting on the bathroom floor with her head in her lap. She already knew the answer to what those test results would read but somehow she was still hoping for a divine intervention. She didn't want to be pregnant. She didn't want to face the reality of what that meant... and all the lives it would destroy. The last thing she wanted right now was to have to make that choice.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to do this again. The last time she was pregnant she destroyed her marriage and though it had ultimately brought her Matthew, this time the cost was too high.

She sighed as she walked over to the toilet and watched the stick turn pink. She stood there completely numb for what seemed like an eternity... Then she started to hyperventilate as she thought about the consequences.

Oh God how was she going to tell either of the prospective fathers. One of them was married to her mortal enemy and the other was... Well he was in love with her best friend. Oh God, Viki... How in gods name could she have done this to her... how in Gods name would she ever forgive her when she couldn't forgive herself.

Slowly she walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. She might as well get this over with before she lost her nerve.

Nora (Crying): Viki, Its Nora. I think we need to talk. It's important.

Chapter 1

_One Month Earlier_

She was sitting in a bar drinking the strongest stuff she had ever managed to get her hands on. She didn't know how long she had been there but she was already pretty plastered when he walked in.

Nora: Hello stranger. What brings you to this joint? Shouldn't you be at the wedding of the century?

Clint: Believe it or not, I was worried about you. You ok?

Nora: Oh you mean with the fact that my ex has decided to marry the devil incarnate against his better judgment? I'm FINE. Never been better. (She downed another glass and ordered another)

Clint: I suppose that's why you're here drowning your sorrows instead of out on the town celebrating your freedom?

Nora (Laughing Slightly): What do you want me to do? Take out an ad? NO I'm NOT ok. I HATE this. Not just because he can do SO much better but because it still hurts. Even after all this time, it still hurts. Because... Because I'm still in love with him.

Clint: I know baby. I know. (She laid her head on his shoulder)

Nora: So I take it I'm too late to stop them? You wouldn't be here if they weren't already...

Clint: I'm sorry Nora. He went through with it this time.

She put her hand over her face and started crying. Clint just held her.

Nora: I'm sorry. I should be used to this by now. How many times has he broken my heart and walked away unscathed? I'm gonna need some help here...

She tried to stand up but almost faltered... He grabbed her arm.

Clint: Whoa there missy. Take it easy...

Nora: I'm sorry. I guess I had a little too much to drink.

Clint: You think? Come on. I'll take you home.

Nora: I'll be fine Clint. You never told me why you were here to begin with? I know it wasn't just because of me?

Clint (Pausing): It's Viki. I found her and David together.

Nora: Oh, Clint I'm sorry. I know you were hoping you weren't too late. I guess it's a trend with us isn't it?

Clint: You just put that out of your mind for now. Tonight we're just going to survive. You're going to get through these 24 hours without Bo and I'll get through them without Viki. If we can survive that much, we'll be ok.

Nora: And if we can't?

Clint: Don't think that way. We will. One way or another.

Clint helped Nora into her hotel room a little while later. She was more then a little tipsy and nearly collapsed. He carried her inside and turned down the bed. After covering her with the sheets, he turned to leave.

Clint: You just sleep this off sweetheart. When you wake up tomorrow, you'll have a killer headache but at least you'll be ok. This could have been a lot worse. Believe me I know what pain is.

Nora (Pause): I don't want to be alone tonight.

Clint: Neither do I.

Nora: Please Stay with me Clint. I'm scared to close my eyes and Dream.

Clint: So don't dream...

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. They both knew what was about to happen.

Clint: You know this is wrong don't you?

Nora: Right now I don't give a dam what IS wrong. What did being right ever get me. A broken heart. I want nothing to do with love ever again. All I want right now is what feels good. And what feels good to me right now is you.

Clint: I'm right there with you babe.

Slowly, their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were both lost in the moment, neither one of them thinking of the consequences. Both of them only thinking of what it felt like to finally be wanted in the moment. Of being comforted by someone who understood.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

No Turning Back- Part 2

_The Next Morning_

Nora Buchanan was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, trying to figure out how her life had gotten so messed up so fast. She was pretty sure she had made a mess of things last night by getting drunk and sleeping with her ex husbands brother. Now she was at a loss at what to do.

He had treated her with tenderness. That much she remembered. But she also knew the consequences were too high. She wasn't completely over her feelings for one brother, and the other brother wasn't over his feelings for HIS ex, who just happened to be her best friend.

She cried to herself as she stepped into the shower. How in God's name was she going to tell Viki that she slept with the man she still loved? How would she ever forgive her? And Bo... As mad as she was at him, she knew this would kill him. How would he ever understand what she barely understood herself? She'd be painted as the town sl just when she thought she had gotten away from that kind of reputation.

When the shower seemed to loose the sensation of tranquility she stepped out and sat on the toilet. Her tears hadn't subsided any more then they had when she first stepped inside.

She wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. She knew she had to face this sooner or later. He handed her a glass and smiled at her. She felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

Clint: Well you certainly look good in a towel.

Nora: I'm guessing that what I'm thinking happened wasn't just in my imagination.

Clint: If you're asking if we slept together the answer is yes.

He noticed the look on her face and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it meant. He decided to approach another subject.

Clint: I think you better drink what's in that glass. It will help with the hangover. 

Nora: What is it?

Clint: Don't ask. Just drink.

She sipped the strange concoction and almost gagged.

Nora: What the hell did you put in here? It tastes like chalk.

Clint: Keep drinking Nora. You're going to need it today.

She swallowed the last of the concoction and sat on the bed.

Nora: I guess I should thank you for getting me home last night. I've got a pretty good idea I wasn't in the best of spirits.

Clint: Understandably so. (Pause) Nora, I want you to know I don't regret what happened between us. I know you were half out of it with pain and booze but I hope when you remember this moment you know that it wasn't just sex. It was two people finding comfort when they desperately needed to feel SOMETHING. I don't regret that. I hope you don't either.

Nora: I can't regret anything I can't remember can I? (Pause) Clint, I really can't regret anything that happened last night because it made me feel a little less pain for a little while. But we have to come back to reality now. There are people that will be hurt by this. And if Lindsay finds out about this she's going to use it against me forever.

Clint: I won't let her hurt you. Can you trust me with at least that much?

Nora: I have no reason not to trust you. You've been the one person who hasn't let me down. Thanks for picking me up off the ground.

Clint: anytime stranger, anytime.

She was about to walk to the dresser and grab her clothes when she heard the pounding on the door. She already knew who it was before she even opened the door. She turned to Clint.

Nora: This might get ugly. You should probably prepare yourself for World War II.

She said nothing more as she walked to the door. She was greeted by her ex, who was surprised to see her standing before him in nothing but a towel.

Bo (Trying to avoid looking at her): Nora I...

Nora: Hello Bo. Maybe you should keep looking; it's all you're going to get from now on.

Bo: Nora...

Nora: No. No more. When you married Lindsay, you slit your own throat. We're done. You broke my heart for the last time. Now its time you knew how it felt.

She paused as she opened the door a little wider.

Nora: I never got to kiss the groom. I guess I should do that now so you don't forget how good you could have had it.

(She kissed him gently on the lips as Clint came out from the bathroom.)

Nora: Show Time

Bo (Looking at Nora, Then at his brother): What's going on here?

Nora: Oh nothing much. We just slept together that's all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

No Turning Back- Part 3(Bo/Nora/Clint)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nora didn't say a word when Bo walked into the hotel room and closed the door a little harder then he meant to. He stared at his brother when Nora picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom to change, her hands trembling. The iciness that was now between the brothers spoke volumes when Bo finally broke the ice.

Bo: So... So, you and Nora are sleeping together huh? How long has this been going on?

Clint (Putting his shirt back on): Not that it's any of your business but...

Bo: Clint, how can this NOT be my business? It affects my son.

Clint: That's NOT what this about and you KNOW it. (Looking in his eyes) You want to hate me for sleeping with the woman I KNOW you still love then you go right ahead. I can take it. But you leave Nora alone. The fact is that what your ex wife does or who she does it with is no longer your concern. If you have a problem with that then maybe you ought to consider being honest about your feelings.

Bo: What is THAT supposed to mean?

Clint: Bo, Nora's not your wife anymore. Although you seem to forget that whenever it's convenient. You want to keep her at arms length but you also want to prevent her from moving on. Have you thought about how selfish that is? Do you even KNOW what a first class jerk you've been to her or do you even care? My God Bo, you MARRIED her worst enemy. What did you expect her to do? Cut the cake?

Bo: Well I certainly didn't expect this. Are you in love with her?

Clint (Laughing slightly): Bo, it's too soon for that. We slept together once... We've just started getting to know each other. But I'm not going to sit here and lie so you're feelings don't get hurt. I like her. I like her a lot. I liked making love to her... alot. And if you don't realize how lucky you were to have her heart, If you're not going to tell her how you feel then you're getting exactly what you deserve by being saddled with that viper you call a wife. And speaking of which, shouldn't you be on your honeymoon? Does your new wife even know you're here mooning over you're ex?

Nora (Stepping out of the bathroom): I'd like to know the answer to that one myself.

Bo: She thinks I'm at the station.

Nora: So you're not even married 24 hours and you're already lying. What a WONDERFUL way to start a marriage Bo. Couldn't have happened to a BETTER person.

She turned away from him when he looked at her. Clint stepped between them.

Clint: I'm just going to say one more thing before I leave you two alone. (To Bo) You be careful with her little brother. She's been through hell because of YOU. And I don't care if you think it's justified or not, she doesn't deserve it.

Bo: So now you've got my brother as your bodyguard?

Nora: SHUT UP BO.

Clint: I mean it Bo. You be good to her. If I find out otherwise, I'm going to fight you tooth and nail to have a chance at her heart. As your brother, I'm giving you ONE shot to be honest with her. If you chose to go back to your wife then you're a dam fool and I'm not going to sit back and feel guilty about something I don't regret. You're my brother and I love you. I'll always love you. But right now you're acting like a fool. My God Bo, you had everything when you had her. Now you want to throw it all away for someone like Lindsay. How stupid can you be? Get over your dam pride and take back the woman you love. She's worth it.

He walked over to Nora and kissed her on the cheek.

Clint: And you my dear. Don't let anyone ever tell you you're NOT worth it. You are. If my brother doesn't treat you right then you give me a call. I'd love to take you out on a real date if you're up to it.

Nora: Are you serious? Are you REALLY asking me out?

Clint: Yeah, I guess I am. If you're interested then you know where to find me.

Nora (Smiling): I'll give you a call.

Clint: I'll be waiting.

He walked away leaving Nora and Bo alone.

Nora: What's it going to be Bo? Are you going to stand here and deny that you feel something for me? Because if you are then you know where the door is. I don't need to hear the same thing I've been hearing for years. And I'm certainly not going to listen to you call me trash for sleeping with your brother after what YOU did. I'm done. If you have something new to add then I'm listening.

Bo (Pausing): Let me ask you something Nora? How long have you been planning on getting my brother in the sack? Weeks, months, years? Hell, maybe it was him you wanted all along.

She walked up to him and looked him in dead in the eyes. Then she slugged him as hard as she could right where she KNEW it would hurt the most.

Nora: You bast$$$

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

No Turning Back- Part 4

When Bo looked at Nora, as she stood on the other side of the room, hands clenched, he knew that she wasn't messing around. Under Ordinary Circumstances, the look that she tossed his way might have been considered funny, but these weren't ordinary circumstances and neither one of them was anywhere close to laughter. When he tried to walk towards her, she held back.

Nora: Don't come near me. You stay on YOUR side of the room or I swear to God I'll hit you again.

Bo (Pause): Well I guess it's good to know you still haven't changed.

Nora: That's where you're wrong. I HAVE changed. I'm no longer willing to put up with YOU.

Bo: Oh come on Nora, cut the act. We both know why our marriage ended and it had nothing to do with me.

Nora: You've got something to say... just say it. Don't hide behind the guise of your little code names. Come on Bo... Hit me with your best shot.

Bo: You want to know how I feel. Do you REALLY want to know how I feel?

Nora: That would be a welcome change. (Pause) So come on Bo, just cut the crap and tell me what you've been dying to say for years.

Bo: Ok you asked for it. (He paused as he looked at her)

Nora: Come on, what are you waiting for? Are you a coward now? Just say it dam it.

Bo: You asked me once how I felt about you. Well here it is. I HATE YOU. I hate what you are and what you've become. You stepped out on our marriage and then tried to rationalize it away. And look at you now? You haven't changed one bit. Your still the same sl$$ who can't seem to make a relationship work. And why is that Nora? Maybe because you always seem to have one or two men waiting in the wings. Who is it this time huh?

Nora: I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. What I will do is tell you this... (She walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes) I wouldn't take you back if you came crawling on your hands and knees... you killed it Bo. You married a first class wh$$$. You think I'm a sl$$, you haven't even begun to see what that means. And you know what? When she DOES show her true colors, and you realize what trash you just married then don't you DARE come crying to me.

Bo: What makes you think I'd want anything from you? I can't stand the sight of you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have missed out on Matthew's first years.

Nora (Ignoring his last comment): Oh believe me I'm not exactly thrilled to be standing in the same room with YOU right about now. But you'll be back. You always are. And you know what? You can cut me down with all the nasty words you can find... Still won't change a dam thing. You'll still be wanting ME and married to HER. So you go home Bo. You get in that fancy little car and drive home to your perfect little wife and your perfect little life. But I hope it's ME who you're thinking of. I hope you want me so bad that it suffocates you with desire. Because maybe then you'll FINALLY know what I've been feeling for years. Turn about is fair play Bo and you're just about to get yours.

Bo: You sound pretty sure of yourself there Nora. You wouldn't be planning anything Illegal now would you?

Nora: Oh believe me, if I was, you wouldn't know what hit you. But Ill give you a piece of free advice. Sleep with one eye open. You never know when your wife is going to try and suffocate you in your sleep. But hey, that's your life right? You chose it. You couldn't possibly want me... a woman you claim to hate. And I sure as hell don't want you after what you've just said. Here... (She reached into the dresser and handed him her pocket knife) I don't want anything of your's. Why don't you just cut out what's left of my heart. It would hurt a lot less. Just do it Bo... Put me out of my misery...

When he stood there staring at her, she walked towards him and looked him in the eyes.

Nora: Come on Bo. What are you waiting for? Could it be that you don't hate me as much as you claim.

Bo: What the hell happened to you? When did you become so cold?

Nora: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW? (Pause) YOU HAPPENED TO ME. I LOVED you until I could no longer feel anything. YOU made me empty. YOU made me cold. And YOU made me into this cynical person who no longer believes in magic. So yeah Bo, I AM cold. And if you think I don't have a heart, it's only because you took it out of me. Give it back. I want my heart back. Please. Please I don't want this anymore. I don't want to love you anymore.

When he said nothing, she walked to the door and held it open.

Nora: GET OUT. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE.

Bo: Nora wait.

Nora: No, I'm through waiting. I'm through turning myself into someone I'm not just so you'll look at me again. I'm done Bo. If you have anything else to say to me then it will have to wait because I'm tired. I'm so tired. And I want it to stop. I want this war between us to stop. It hurts too much. All of it just hurts too much.

He looked at her one last time before leaving. She slammed the door and sunk to the floor. She put her head in her lap and just cried. She stayed there until all her tears were cried and she could no longer feel anything. Then she got up off the ground, put on her sexiest dress and some makeup and headed for the door. She was going to have some fun if it was the last thing she did.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

No Turning Back- Part 5

Clint Buchanan paced the floors of his father's mansion. He knew that the last thing he should be thinking of tonight was his brother's ex wife. But he couldn't get the image of her smile out of his mind. Something about that vulnerability made him want to take care of her. And Lord knew there were so many reasons why they shouldn't be together. But somehow he couldn't think of one of them tonight.

He was about to head upstairs and drown himself in a big stiff bottle of gin before he attempted to drift into dreamland when he could hear the sound of a woman's tears. Going to the front door and pulling back the trees, he was surprised to find her sitting there drenched in the rain.

Clint: Nora?

Nora: Hey. I didn't know if you'd still be up. I was on my way downtown for some dancing when my car broke down. I should know better then to wait till the tank gets so low but that's my life these days. Shambles. I walked about a mile in these things. (Holding up her shoes) What a waste of a perfectly good pair of designer shoes. (They both laughed slightly)

Clint: So why are you sitting on the porch like this?

Nora (Starting to cry hysterically): I'm sorry Clint. I just didn't know where else to go. I'm about as low as you can get right now and I just wanted to have some fun. But I couldn't even manage to get that right. I feel like a complete failure.

Clint (Sitting down next to her): You want to tell me why you look like you just lost your best friend?

Nora: In a way I have. Or at least I lost the image of who I thought was my best friend. What I saw tonight was someone I don't even want to know... And maybe I should be grateful that I found out now but it hurts me to know that that's how he feels. How could I have been so wrong about him?

Clint: What did my brother do to you? (He took her face in his hands as she cried) Hey baby, you can tell me? What has got you looking so beaten? WHAT did he do to you?

Nora: It's not what he did. It's what he said. I had no idea he thought so little of me. And even though I said I was going to go out and party, my heart is broken. I'm broken. I don't know what to do with that?

Clint: Hey, what did he say to you? Nora...

Nora (Tears streaming down her face): He called me a sl$$ and told me he couldn't stand the sight of me. Then he accused me of being the reason he missed Matthew's first years. He said I was cold and heartless and that I would always have one or two men waiting in the wings because that's who I am... a sl$$.

Clint: God, what an a$$. (He looked at Nora's tear stained face and it broke his heart) Look, if we stay out here much longer you're going to freeze. Do you want to come in or should I drive you home?

Nora: The roads are closed because of the storm. Looks like I'm stuck here.

Clint: Then let me get you inside and out of these wet clothes before you catch frostbite.

Nora (Crying): I'm so lost right now. I just want to forget that I ever knew him. Much less that I ever gave my heart to him. Loving him hurts me. Even now, it hurts. He hurts me every day without even realizing he's doing it. Or maybe he does. Maybe he just likes to see me hurt. Either way, I can't do this anymore. I can't love a man who would cut me down that way. Can you make that go away Clint? Can you take that kind of pain away?

Clint: I can certainly try.

She said nothing more as he picked her up and carried her inside. She had her head on his shoulder and when he looked at her glassy eyes, it scared him. She was like a china doll that was on the verge of being shattered into a million pieces. It was up to him to keep her from falling.

Clint carried her upstairs and filled the bath with warm water. She was sitting on the toilet when he looked at her. She was so vulnerable right now. So Vulnerable and lost. He brushed the hair back from her face and took his hands to wipe the tears from her face.

Clint: You are so beautiful Nora. Much to pretty to be wasting those tears on my brother. He's broken your heart countless times and you always end up taking the heat. Not this time. This time there's no getting around the fact that he threw away a pretty incredible woman. I don't want you to forget that sweetie.

Nora: I don't feel so incredible right now. I feel like the most undesirable woman in the world.

Clint: Not true. Defiantly not true.

He took his hands and undid her dress. He let it fall to the floor. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Clint: I want you Nora. God help me, I want you.

Nora: How can something so wrong feel right? I know I probably shouldn't want this and lord knows I'm still in love with that a who broke my heart. I can't promise I'll ever be over that. I can't promise that I won't still want him in the morning.

Clint: I'm not asking for promises. I don't want them.

Nora: What do you want?

Clint: You. I just want you. For as little or as long as you'll have me. No strings attached.

Nora: I like the sound of that... well that and some pretty great sex. I can't do emotional attachments right now but I think I'd really like to experience some physical contact with you.

Clint: I think maybe we should consider having a purely physical relationship.

They both laughed slightly as he "helped" her into the bath. He took the soap and lathered her body with it. He started to scrub her back.

Nora: I think your making all my tension go away...

Clint: Good. So close your eyes and let me do all the work.

Nora: Sounds good to me.

She was enjoying the hot water as it soaked her tired bones. Her tears were starting to drain completely as she felt Clint's hands on her. When she looked up at him, he was running his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp with shampoo.

Nora: Oh that feels good. You got to keep doing that.

After he had rinsed her hair and massaged her body, he let the water out completely. He wrapped her in a terry cloth towel and carried her to the bed.

Clint: What was that you were saying about feeling undesirable?

Nora: I don't know. I can't remember...

They both started laughing as they tumbled on the bed and made love.

The next morning, Nora awoke to the smell of coffee. She sat up and realized there was a whole gourmet meal at her feet. She saw the note and smiled.

Nora: Oh My God, he made me breakfast. When has THAT ever happened to me? This guy is just too good to be true

she noticed that it was the works and decided that she might as well get good and full before she had to face the day.

She was about to step into the shower when there was a knock at the door. She threw on the first thing she saw, which was Clint's shirt and went to the door.

Nora: What's the matter did you... Viki

Viki: Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here this early.

Nora: I was going to call you. I think there's some things we need to talk about.

Viki: Apparently. It seems like (She picked up some of the clothes scattered in the room) you've been sleeping with Clint... Am I right?

Bo was at the palace the next day, trying to forget the fact that he spent the night in his office instead of going home to his wife and his honeymoon. The fact was that Nora got to him more then he wanted to admit. And he sure as hell didn't want Lindsay finding out he lied to her about where he was. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he knew what hit him, Clint had slugged him in the face.

Clint: THAT was for Nora. And if you weren't my brother I would probably break your neck right about now. Instead I'll just give you a warning. (He paused) If you CAN'T get your head out of your a and start treating that woman with the respect she deserves then you should stay away from her. I don't EVER want to see that look in her eyes because of YOU ever again.

Bo: So you took her to bed again?

Clint: Dam straight I did. If you're not going to appreciate her then I sure as hell am. And I'll tell you one thing Bo... it was some pretty amazing Sex. But I guess I can't say the same thing for you. You look like you spent the night AWAY from your wife? What's the matter Bo? Did you wish you could have been in NORA'S bed instead of Lindsay's? Can't say I blame you. There's NO comparison. Too bad you've got no one to blame but yourself.

Before Bo had a chance to respond, Lindsay walked in.

Clint: Well would you look at that? Right on cue. Maybe your wife would like to know why you CHOSE to spend your night in your office instead of at home with her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

No Turning Back- Part 6

The tension was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. Lindsay looked at Bo and Clint, and for the first time could tell that their relationship was on thin ice. She couldn't help but wonder why.

Lindsay: What the hell has got you two looking like you could throttle each other at any given moment? And you... (To Bo) Why do you look like you'd rather be anywhere else right now?

Clint: You want to tell her or shall I?

Bo (angry): I think you should leave. That's what I think.

Clint: Too bad. I'm not finished with you.

Lindsay: Ok, ONE of you better tell me what's going on. You have ALWAYS had a close relationship and now you look like you want to kill each other. What gives?

Clint: Ok fine, I don't think you're husband's going to be honest with ANYONE tonight so I guess that leaves me. (Pause) Did you know he lied to you about where he was the night of your so called honeymoon?

Lindsay: What are you getting at?

Clint: He was so worried about his ex that he spent half the night in her hotel room... alone. Kind of makes you wonder why he REALLY married you doesn't it Lindsay?

Bo: Ok just STOP it. You're making a bigger deal of this then you should be.

Lindsay: Is he Bo? Did you or did you not show up at Nora's hotel room instead of going on our honeymoon as planned?

Bo: I... Ok I did but it's NOT what you think.

Lindsay: I think it is. Once again, you've chosen her over me. It doesn't matter why you went there, it only matters that you did. So tell me Bo, was it worth it? Did you get what you came for?

Clint: Go On Bo. Tell your wife what you found when you got there and then why don't you tell her HOW you reacted? I think that will pretty much explain the whole thing in black and white.

Bo and Lindsay: SHUT UP CLINT

Lindsay: Go on Bo. Tell me what you're brother's babbling about or I'll let HIM tell me. You've obviously been lying to me so I want to know WHAT it's about. And I want to know NOW.

Bo: It's not that big of a deal.

Lindsay: Let me be the judge of that.

Bo (Pausing): I found Nora with Clint... Right after they slept together.

Lindsay: Oh My God... (To Clint) You SLEPT with Nora. You SLEPT with her. What is it about that woman that you men can't get enough of? (To Bo) Now I get it. Your brother manages to get your ex in the sack and you're so full of jealousy you can't think straight. No wonder Clint's so mad at you. You're married to me but you're STILL mooning over your ex. NICE Bo, real nice.

She started to walk away but Bo went after her.

Bo: Lindsay wait.

Lindsay: Why should I wait for you to tell me more lies? All you've ever wanted was HER. At least have the decency to admit it.

She left him standing alone and Clint turned to Bo.

Bo: Are you happy now?

Clint: No, actually I'm not.

Bo: What do you want Clint? You have Nora and you just ran Lindsay off. What do you want me to say? Do you want my blessing? Fine. You want Nora, you can have her.

Clint: I could care less whether you approve right about now. And somehow I don't think Nora does either. What I want to know is where the hell you get off calling her a sl and accusing her of such horrendous things? For Gods sake Bo... she's the mother of your child. If you're not careful you're going to loose that boy you love so much. And by the way, it was YOUR wife who kept you from him, NOT Nora. So you better get your facts straight before you go off on her again. And one more thing... If I EVER hear you or hear about you treating her with such little regard again then I WILL break your neck. You're my brother and I love you but I will NOT tolerate you tearing her down like that. She doesn't deserve it.

Bo: When did you become her personal body guard Clint? You don't know the first thing about her.

Clint: I know you didn't mean one word you said to her. You wanted her to be filled with such agony and self hatred that she'd walk away from any chance at happiness. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Bo. You're plan failed. (Pause) You broke Nora Bo. You tore her down with such ugliness and hatred that she didn't know where to go. But I was the one who put her back together. And she's stronger now. If you think she's going to be waiting around for you now you're wrong. She wants nothing to do with you or your mind games right now. And quite frankly, neither do I. If you don't get off that "high and mighty" high you're got going on then you're going to wake up one day and discover that you have no one left. Who cares who's right or wrong Bo? It's not going to keep you warm at night. And sooner or later you're going to have to face the fact that Nora wasn't the only one who broke up your marriage. You played a pretty big role in that one too. So did Sam and Lindsay. Now you're married to her mortal enemy and the only thing you can think of is how to hurt HER. My God Bo, You are such an A. You threw away a pretty incredible woman because of your dam pride. And sooner or later you are going to wake up and realize that you want that incredible woman back in your life... But if you keep this up, you're not only going to loose Nora, your going to loose everything that ever mattered to you. You better think about that before you decide to treat Nora like trash again. And you better think fast because my guess is that you're only going to get so many second chances. But don't you worry Bo... While you're wallowing in self pity and pride, I'll be the one keeping Nora warm at night. And THAT is on you're head. You could have had her back in a heartbeat. I told you'd I'd step aside if you REALLY wanted her back because your my brother. And family comes first. But this time you've gone too far. This time you picked the wrong woman. And I'm not going to let you use me as an excuse to keep Nora at arms length while you play house with that viper. Wake up Bo. Lindsay's the one who's trash. And when you FINALLY realize that, Nora just might not be around to forgive you. Every relationship has a point of no return. You just better hope that you haven't pushed her too far.

And Clint left Bo standing alone in the Place, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Nora looked at the floor, trying to avoid Viki's gaze. This was the moment she dreaded, the moment she wished she never had to face. How could she tell her best friend she was sleeping with the man she loved?

Nora: I guess there's no easy way to tell you what you deserve to know. So I'll just say it. (Pause) Yes, I'm sleeping with Clint. I'm not in love with him if that's what you're thinking. And it wasn't something we planned. It just happened. Twice. And I think it could possibly happen again... unless you want me to walk away from this. I would if it would make you feel better.

Viki: Don't be ridiculous. (Taking her hands) I'm just a little thrown Nora. I didn't expect to find my best friend in the arms of my ex.

Nora: Well believe me; I didn't expect to be there. But Clint's been good to me during a time when I really needed someone to be there. I slept with him because he made me feel beautiful and wanted and more then that... he made me feel like I was worth something.

Viki: Nora, you ARE worth something. And if anyone ever tells you different then they don't deserve you. I'm guessing you're referring to Bo so let me ask you... what did he do this time?

Nora: It's not so much what he did... its what he said. I finally realize that he never loved me at all.

Viki: Now where would you come up with an idea like that?

Nora: Viki, when you love someone you don't say the horrible things he said to me. He called me a sl$$ to my face. He told me he hated me and he couldn't stand the sight of me. How can you say those things to someone you used to love? How can you even think them?

Viki: I'm sorry Nora. I don't know what's gotten into that man. But know this... he did love you. I think maybe he's focusing on the bad because he doesn't know how to handle the good. And that's his loss. You deserve better then that. You deserve a man who will make you happy. Does Clint make you happy Nora?

Nora: Well... he makes me laugh. And he never judges me or the mistakes I've made. I need that right now. I need to feel wanted.

Viki: Well then you certainly have come to the right place. He's good at that. Let me ask you something Nora? How was the sex?

Nora: Do you have to ask?

They both started laughing when Clint walked in.

Clint: What's so funny.

Viki: Oh Nothing much. We were just talking about you. Where were you by the way?

Clint (Pausing): I had a little talk with my brother.

Nora: That can't be good.

Clint: Sorry Nora but I had to tell him that it wasn't ok to treat you that way.

Nora: So you were defending my honor?

Clint: Yes I was. Are you mad?

Nora: How could I be mad? You stood up for me. That touches me.

She went to give him a hug

Nora: Thanks Clint.

Viki(To Clint): You better take care of Nora. If you break her heart, I'm holding you personally responsible.

Clint: Duly noted. And Viki?

Viki: Yes?

Clint: Are you happy?

Viki: Yes, I think I am. And you?

Clint (looking at Nora): Yes I am. I guess we both got we wanted didn't we?

Viki: Yeah I guess we did. (Kissing Nora on the cheek) I love you sweetie. Don't ever think that would change.

Nora: Thanks Viki. And I love you too.

After Viki left, Clint turned to Nora.

Clint: I think there's something I have to tell you...

Nora (Leaning in to kiss him): Later. Right now I need to take a shower...

When she walked away and he heard her singing, his heart skipped a beat. Then he heard her call to him.

Nora: You going to join me or what?

He smiled to himself as he walked to the bathroom. How did he ever have the good fortune of getting Nora to give a part of herself to him. He didn't know and right now he didn't much care. He would enjoy her in his bed for as long as she would allow him to stay there. He would deal with tomorrow when it came. Right now, he just had now. And all he wanted to do now was kiss her and make love to her until she forgot all about her broken heart and the man that made her doubt everything. And that's exactly what they did that morning. Neither one of them would ever know that their lives would be forever altered in a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

No Turning Back- Part 7

_A Couple Days Later_

The morning started off just like any other day. Nora spent the night in Clint's arms and then woke up before dawn to get home before Matthew realized she wasn't there and started asking questions. Clint would always hear her leaving and try to talk her into staying by pulling her into a kiss. She would give in and they would make love one more time before she left. But this time something was off when she got there. Traffic caused her to be a little later then usual and she found Bo sitting outside with a bottle of Vodka in his hands.

Bo: Where the hell have you been? Do you REALIZE what time it is?

Nora: Don't you DARE start with me Bo. If you want to start a fight go do it elsewhere. What I do and who I do it with is none of your dam business.

She was about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm.

Bo: So you spent the night with Clint... Does our son know what kind of woman his mother is...?

Nora(Pulling away from him): Ok, I'm going to let that one slide because you are obviously drunker then a skunk but you better not try anything in front of our son or I WILL kick your a.

She walked inside the house to find it trashed. Bo walked in after her.

Nora: You BETTER have an answer for this Buchanan. I KNOW this was your handy work so you want to tell me what this was about? And don't spew out more lies this time. I want the truth and I want it NOW.

Bo: I don't think you'd know what that was...

Nora: And DON'T start trashing me either. Or I'll have John arrest you for disturbing the peace. So (She shoved him down onto the couch) you sit down and shut up. And when I come back, you BETTER still be there.

She left the room to go upstairs and check on Matthew. She dropped her purse in her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if Matthew would be able to tell she had spent the night in someone's arms. Not wanting to face what that would mean, she took a deep breath and went inside to wake him up for school when she saw that he was already up.

Matthew: Are you and dad going to start yelling again?

Nora: Did we wake you up? I'm sorry Matthew. You're father's just having a hard time that's all.

Matthew: Is that why he called you a liar?

Nora (Tears filled her eyes but she ignored them): He's been hurt by a lot of people Matthew. He just doesn't trust easy. But don't you worry. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Matthew looked at her and she could tell something was wrong. She had a feeling she knew what was coming but took a deep breath and looked at her son.

Nora: Matthew... Sweetie what is it?

Matthew: Why didn't you spend the night here Mommy?

Nora (Pausing): I'm sorry if I worried you sweetie...

Matthew: No, it's not that. It's just... Is Dad right? Are you and Uncle Clint together?

Nora (Pausing): Yes Matthew we are. I hope that doesn't bother you.

Matthew: I want you to be happy Mommy. I'm glad that you have someone now that Dad's married that mean lady.

Nora (Smiling to herself): Yeah, so am I. Your Uncle really helped me when I was sad about that.

Matthew: Then I'm happy for you. You shouldn't be sad Mommy.

Nora: Thanks Baby. (She hugged him) Now you should get ready for School. The bus should be here any minute.

Matthew: I love you Mommy.

Nora: Love you too baby.

She watched as he walked into the bathroom and her heart did flip flops. How Bo could have accused her of not wanting what was best for that boy when he was her whole world. If he was thinking of doing anything stupid and fighting her on this then she would make it very difficult for him. Matthew was everything to her.

After Matthew left for school, Nora finally was ready to face Bo. She sat down across from him and stared at him.

Nora: You got my attention. That's what you wanted wasn't it? (Pause) So out with it Buchanan, WHY did you trash my living room. And DON'T tell me you were looking for a pen.

Bo: Obviously I made a mistake coming here.

Nora: DON'T dodge my question. WHY did you do this?

Bo: I wanted to talk to you. When you weren't here, I was trying to find some kind of evidence of where you might be.

Nora: Why didn't you pick up the dam phone then?

Bo: Because I knew you wouldn't talk to me. For Gods sake Nora, I've been calling you for the last few days, you just ignore my messages.

Nora: Why should I have anything to do with you after what you just pulled?

When there was silence she just stared at him. She had never been so angry with anyone in her entire life.

Nora: You know what? Go to hell Bo. I am so tired of your mind games. If you have something to say then just say it. Otherwise just leave me the hell alone.

She got up to walk away from him when he suddenly rose and pushed her against the wall, trapping them both. Then he started kissing her in a way that could almost be considered Violent. She pulled away and slapped him.

Bo: DON'T tell me this isn't what you want? It's what you've always wanted Nora. Isn't that what you always said...?

Nora: Ok FIRST OF ALL, I don't want a man who is so drunk he doesn't know what the hell he's saying. Second of all, NO ONE kisses me unless I give my consent and I sure as hell don't want you to touch me right now. You make me so angry I can barely see straight.

Bo: Feeling is defiantly mutual Babe.

Nora: What the hell do you want Bo? Did you get tired of Lindsay? Or wait? Did she decide she didn't want left over's and throw YOU to the curb. That's it isn't it? Lindsay finally realized why you married her and threw you out. Now you're here on my doorstep because you don't want to be alone. Well too bad Bo. I'm NOT going to let you use me.

Bo: Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it... or that you're not thinking of wanting to do it again... Come on Nora, this is what you want? You want to have more then one man wanting to be with you.

When he tried to come near her, she hit him in the stomach.

Nora: DON'T you touch me. I am so tired of you doing this to me. You cut me down with every word and then you expect me to do something that would prove to you that you were right. I'm not doing that Bo. You are NOT going to get to me.

Bo: Are you sure about that?

Nora: Dam it Bo. Just leave me alone. Haven't you hurt me enough for one lifetime? What do you want? For me to sign it in Blood... Fine... You win. I really am this heartless sl$$ that you think I am. So why don't you just take that knowledge with you and go straight to hell. I am SO done with you. I don't want your kind of love. I don't want anything to do with you.

She ran from the room in tears and went to sit down on her bed. Once she was there the tears fell from her face. Who was she kidding? She still loved Bo with everything inside her... no matter how much he hurt her. She could pretend that she was over him and try to make a life with Clint but somewhere in the back of the mind there would always be that place in her heart where only Bo lived. And until he stopped treating her with such little respect she would never be happy. His opinion mattered way too much to her. And somehow she was starting to wonder if he was right.

She put her head on the pillows and started sobbing. She hated that he still got to her. She pretty much hated everything having to do with him right now. But that didn't take away the love she still felt. She was SO angry with him. She had NEVER been this angry with anyone in her entire life. That was when she looked up and saw him standing there. He handed her a tissue.

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I acted like an a and you have every right to hate me.

Nora: Well THANK YOU for your permission.

Bo: The truth is that I just don't know what to do anymore. You get to me like no other woman ever has and it makes me really ANGRY because all I want is to be able to build a life without you. I don't want to feel this way about you Nora. I don't want to want you.

Nora: Do you Bo? Do you REALLY want me or is it just because you don't want to loose me to your brother? Do you just want me because he does?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

No Turning Back- Part 8

Bo/Nora/Clint

Bo turned away from her the minute she said the words, trying to hide the tears that welled in his eyes. Things had spiraled so far out of control that neither one of them knew what to say or do anymore. He knew she was waiting for an answer and he knew she deserved one so he turned around and sat next to her. She was crying when he looked at her.

Bo: How did we get here Nora? After all this time, how did we get here?

Nora: I wish I knew the answer to that. We've said some things to each other that we can't take back. We've both made mistakes that have cost us dearly. And I'm not going to deny that I love you but maybe that's not enough. Was it ever enough? 

Bo (Pausing): Honestly Nora... I have no idea. I do want you though. I've wanted you more then I care to admit ever since I lost you. It drives me crazy thinking of you with him. It didn't matter who you were with and it won't matter in the future... it drives me insane to think of you with anyone but me.

Nora: I feel the same way about you. Do you have any idea what it did to me when you married Lindsay? It cut me deep Bo. Not just that kind of pain you feel when someone you love walks out of your life but the kind of pain you feel when they've been taken from you without warning. When you left me that night and decided to marry Lindsay... you broke me... body, mind, and soul. I couldn't pick myself up after that so I got drunk. I got as drunk as I could possibly get so I wouldn't feel anything. If it wasn't for your brother, I wouldn't be here tonight Bo. He saved my life... literally and figuratively. So if you want to get mad at someone then don't get mad at him. He picked me up off the ground when you left me there empty. I can't pretend that that means nothing to me.

Bo: What happened to us Nora? We used to be so happy... so in love... but now look at us? I'm married to your mortal enemy and you're sleeping with my brother. And that blind faith that used to be second nature with us isn't there. You don't trust me do you?

Nora: Is there a reason why I should? You've given me every reason in the world to cut you out of my life... you've hurt me... deeply. You've humiliated me more times then I can count. So I ask you again? Is there a reason why I SHOULD trust you?

Bo: Probably not. And I can't even stand here and give you a reason why you should forgive me because you deserve so much better then me. But Nora, I AM sorry. I've done nothing but make you cry for longer then I care to remember and I wish I could take that back but I can't. Just like I can't promise you anything more then what I have to offer.

Nora: What exactly are you offering Bo?

Bo: I can't promise you that we won't hurt each other again. I can't promise you that we'll be able to move past all the things we've said and done to each other. But what I can promise you is this... this moment. In this moment we have everything we could have ever hoped for. (He held out his hand) Would you dance with me?

Nora (Pausing): Bo, there's no music and it's too early to turn it on. We'd wake up all the neighbors.

Bo: Since when have we ever needed music? We've done fine without it for years. Come on Nora, dance with me. For old times sake.

Nora (Pausing): Ok... for Old Time's Sake.

She walked into his arms as they encircled her. It amazed her how she still fit so perfectly in his arms, like nothing had ever changed. As she laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the music, she found herself loosing the battle between what was right and what was wrong faster and faster. She wished she could just walk away from him and forget the way he still made her feel. But dancing with him now made her forget all the reasons they couldn't be together. When she lifted her head off his shoulder, their eyes met and time literally stood still.

Nora: I'm not going to go running back to you Bo. You've hurt me so much. 

Bo: I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But Nora we're here together right now and nobody is going to walk through that door and stop you. You have to make that choice all on your own.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, gently and passionately. This time she let him do it.

Nora: I don't want to love you anymore. I wish that I could close that door and start a new life without you. But you still get to me. And that kiss was all the proof I needed that I should just leave this room right now.

Bo: Why?

Nora: Because I didn't want you to stop.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

No Turning Back- Part 9

Bo/Nora/Clint

Nora backed away from Bo when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew she had to put some distance between them but she wasn't sure how she would be able to get through this without wanting more. She walked over to the mantle and turned away from him. When Bo tried to put his arms around her, she pushed him away.

Nora: NO. NO DON'T. (She turned around to face him, tears in her eyes) Bo, just because I said I wanted you, doesn't mean I'm giving you an open invitation.

Bo (Pausing): Then what exactly are you asking for? Dam it Nora, what do you want from me?

Nora (ANGRY): Nothing. I don't want a dam thing from you. I want the same thing I've always wanted from you... honesty. So tell me Bo... moment of truth... Are you REALLY going to divorce Lindsay because of me? Or are these words just what they've always been for too long... empty promises. Because I'll tell you one thing right now Bo... if you ask me to give up my life for you again then you dam well better be sure about your feelings... and you dam well better walk away from your marriage because I will NOT be your dirty little secret. That might be good enough for her but it's certainly not good enough for me.

Bo: Why do you think I came here tonight? I didn't come here because I wasn't willing to walk away from her. I came here for you. Because I couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to kiss you.

Nora: Stop. Stop with the lies. I want you to tell me the truth? Did Lindsay dump you? Did she walk away from you because of me?

Bo (Pausing): In a sense, yes she did. I did something she couldn't forgive.

Nora: And that was?

When she noticed the look in his eyes, she moved in closer and tried to stare him down.

Nora: If you can't be honest with me right now then we have no future for sure. No more lies Bo. We have to put it ALL on the table. So are you in or not?

Bo (Pausing): Yes, I'm in.

Nora: Ok, so what did you do?

Bo: I uh... (Pause) I called her by your name...

Nora started to laugh hysterically. Bo didn't look amused.

Bo: Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so much Red

Nora: I'm sorry Bo. That's just funny. I bet she REALLY appreciated that. Let me guess... You were in an "Intimate" moment... Wait a minute; did you just call me Red?

Bo: Yes and Yes.

Nora: WOW. Guess you're feelings really HAVE changed. Not that it means anything to me. I need more from you. And I certainly don't want you because you were dumped by your wife. So until I see some REAL emotion from you then you're not going to get in my pants... or anything else for that matter...

Bo: Care to elaborate on that notion Nora

Nora: NO. You're a man. You figure it out.

She walked away from Bo, and he stared after her, wondering what it was that just happened. 

Nora arrived at the office to find a Bouquet of flowers at her desk. Thinking they were from Clint, she was surprised to find the note from Bo. She smiled to herself as she saw him walk in.

Nora: That's not going to help your case Buchanan. I'm not a material girl. Think of something else.

She walked away, leaving Bo more then a little frustrated. John saw the look on Bo's face when he walked in.

John: Uh oh. I'd say you're having "Nora" trouble again?

Bo: You know... that woman has got to be the most exasperating woman on the face of the planet. How the hell am I supposed to figure her out when she's like night and day from one minute to the next?

John: You're not SERIOUSLY asking me for advice on women are you?

Bo: John, I'm desperate here. How do you figure out what a woman wants when you haven't got a clue where to start?

John: Ok first of all, Nora's NOT just "A Woman." If you think she is, then that's your first mistake. She's in a class all of her own so you'd be wise to remember that. And second of all, YOU'RE the one who screwed up so you might want to start figuring out what you have to do to erase the pain in her eyes. You want to know what she wants? PAY ATTENTION to her Bo. And I mean REALLY pay attention. If you do that then you'll know what she wants.

He walked away from him and Bo was left to wonder what the hell he was going to do to get Nora back when he didn't know a thing about her. Finally he knocked on her office door.

Nora: Hello Bo. Did John give you any worthwhile Advice?

Bo: He told me I should pay attention to you and I'd figure it out

Nora: Remind me to thank him later? (Pause) Was there something else I can help you with? As you can see, I'm a little busy here.

Bo: Would you at least consider going out with me Tonight...

Nora: No. I have plans. (Looking at him) Is that all? Or is there something else you want?

Bo: Dam it Nora, would you look at me? I'm trying to talk to you here.

Nora: Sorry Bo. I'm a little busy here.

Bo walked over to her desk and placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him.

Bo: Would you PLEASE stop typing that dam report for five minutes so we can talk...

Nora: Bo, there's deadlines here. You know as well as I do that...

He pulled her into his arms for a kiss that left them both breathless.

Bo: Forget that dam deadline. This is more important.

Nora: I'm NOT sleeping with you

Bo: So you've already said. But then again, I don't recall asking you to. What I AM asking you for is an hour of your time? You think you can manage that?

Nora (Smiling): Well ok then. But don't expect me to be falling at your feet. I've changed Bo. Just because you say "Jump," doesn't mean I'm going to stand up and ask "How High." I'm NOT your doormat and I'm NOT a pushover. You need to know that going in or we won't get anywhere.

Bo: Believe me, I KNOW the deal. What I don't know is who you are right now in this moment. And that's what I want to figure out in this hour.

Nora: Well let me help you. (Holds out her hand and he shakes it)

I'm Nora Hanen, District Attorney. And you are?

Bo: Bo Buchanan, Commissioner of Police. (They shake hands again)

Nora: Well then Mr. Commissioner... I guess we should try and find that evidence before the case runs cold...

Bo: I like how you think...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

No Turning Back- Part 10

Bo/Nora/Clint

Bo took Nora to a secluded part of the beach and they sat down on the blanket. He pulled out the picnic basket and she looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

Nora: What is all this Bo? You've taken me to a place where no one is around for miles and you take out this picnic basket full of all my favorite foods. Are you trying to butter me up so I'll change my mind and give more then I should to you? Because if you are then you can just forget it. It's NOT going to happen. 

Bo: I'm just trying to talk to you Nora. You do remember that don't you? When we used to have an open conversation about things in our lives? I regret that I've pushed you to the point where you don't trust anything I say or do anymore but I don't blame you. This is on MY head.

Nora: Your dam right it is. And no amount of pretty words is going to change how much you hurt me with every ugly word you used to cut me down. You can't fix this Bo.

Bo: I can certainly try. I have to try. Because there's this big wall between us right now and I know that it's my fault. But Nora the fact is that I miss you. And I'm not just talking about that part of us that couldn't keep our hands off each other. I miss the things as simple as this... just talking. Just being. Can you give me a chance to get to know the woman you are right now? That's all I want from you today. Nothing more, nothing less.

Nora: I don't think it's possible for us to be just friends Bo. Not after everything we've been and everything we haven't been. (Pause) I miss you too Bo. I miss everything we were and everything I thought we could be. But what are we now? I can't even put that into words... you've been my partner, my husband, my best friend... and now what are we? We're divorced, we're barely civil, and we can't seem to stop fighting. I don't want that for myself Bo. I don't want that for us. (Pause) There was a time when I would have settled for anything you were willing to give me but I can't do that anymore. I can't settle for less then I deserve. It hurts too much and the cost is way too high. I won't go back there. I won't go back to a life where you look at me with shame.

Bo: I don't want any of that for us Nora. What I want is to be able to get back what we lost. I want you to be able to look at me and know that I'm telling you the truth... I want you to look at me and know that I won't cut and run the first sight of trouble.

Nora: I can't give you that Bo. I can't give you that unshakable faith that I used to have in you. I trusted you with so much more then my life, I trusted you with my heart. And all you ever did with it was break it. You left me here broken and empty. And now you expect me to forget what it felt like to be all alone with not one person willing to stand up for you. I believed in you more then anyone else. I defended you and I was there for you when you were at your weakest. And what did you do with that belief? You used it against me. You found those weaknesses that I only allowed you to see and you exploited them until I was left with nothing. How can you expect me to ever forget that?

Bo: I don't expect you to forget. Heck, I don't even expect you to forgive. What I do expect is for you to understand where I was coming from. If you'll give me a chance.

Nora: Ok, fine. I'll give you one chance to explain yourself Bo. But you better make it the truth because right now the last thing I want from you is more lies.

Bo: I wouldn't do that to you again. (Pause) You've told me that I've broken your heart and I understand that with more clarity then you realize. I know what its like to feel like your world is closing in on you and you have no where to go for air. That's how I felt when I found out about you and Sam. You were my world Nora and then suddenly you weren't. I couldn't deal with the feelings I still had for you so I turned them into hate. I thought if I could hold on to that bitterness, if I could hurt you so bad that you'd hate me, then I wouldn't have to deal with the only thing that was left without the bitterness. And that was the love. But I was wrong Nora? I could never hate you and I could never stop loving you.

Nora: So why didn't you just tell me that? Things could have been so different. Instead you treated me like a prostitute and then went out and married my mortal enemy. That didn't exactly help your case Bo. It doesn't help it now.

Bo: I know and I can't even tell you why I did that except to say that I was trying to hurt you like you hurt me.

Nora: Well congratulations Bo. You succeeded. You hurt me more with that one careless act then you ever did with your words of contempt. I saw you with her. I was at the church for a split second and when I realized I had lost you I left without saying a word. You cut me deep Bo. Deeper then anyone else ever could. So what's the point in rehashing everything that went wrong between us? You're married now. I'm happy with Clint. Why don't we just forget this whole conversation and go back to our lives without each other? Maybe we're just supposed to be apart? Maybe we're just not meant to be.

Bo: Do you REALLY believe that Nora?

Nora: All I know for sure is that I can't do this anymore. If you can't give me your whole heart then I want you to walk out of my life? I want you to let me go.

Bo (Pausing): So you can be with my brother? Is that it Nora? Are you in love with him?

Nora (Pausing): Not like you think. But you know what? If I was it would serve you right. You've done this to me so many times. I won't sink to your level and admit something that just isn't true. But I will say this... I care a lot about that man you call your brother. He was there for me when no one else was. He treated me like I was worth something when you made me think otherwise. That's why I slept with him... not to get back at you or to prove a point or anything else... I slept with him because he made me feel beautiful and wanted and at the time I really needed to feel SOMETHING.

Bo: What did he make you feel Nora? Can you tell me that?

Nora: He made me feel everything that I wanted from you...and he never made me feel guilty about that either. For Clint, I was good enough just the way I was. And my mistakes didn't matter. Can you say the same?

When he said nothing, she got up and started to walk away.

Nora: I knew this was a mistake. You don't love me. You just want to one up your brother. Well DON'T use me to do it. You can both go to hell if that's all I am to you.

She tried to run from him with the tears falling from her face. It started to rain and she was freezing. Bo found her miles up the road. 

Bo: Don't move. You're hurt.

Nora: I'll live. I just twisted my ankle, that's all.

Bo: Let's just see about that...

He picked her up as she struggled against him.

Nora: Bo don't. Just put me down ok. I just want to go home.

Bo: As soon as the roads are clear enough for that, I'll take you there. Until then, we're going to spend some time indoors. And I'm going to have a look at that ankle.

Nora: Oh what are you? A doctor...

Bo (Ignoring her comment): Nora, I know you're mad right now but we're going to have to co exist if we expect to get out of here in one piece. I know a little cabin just up the road. We'll seek cover there. No arguments Nora.

Nora: Well apparently that hasn't done me much good anyways.

Bo: Well see, we're making some progress here after all.

Nora: Don't count on it Buchanan. I'm still angry and I still want nothing to do with you.

Bo: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

No Turning Back- Part 11

Bo/Nora/Clint

By the time Bo carried Nora into the cabin, she was half frozen. On the bright side, she had stopped fighting him when he insisted on carrying her through the storm so she didn't re injure her ankle. On the negative, she didn't have much choice as the weakness of her frozen body began to give way to unconsciousness.

When Bo opened the door of the cabin with Nora conked out in his arms, he went to start a fire. After he laid Nora down on the couch and covered her in blankets, he went upstairs to start a hot bath. If there was one thing he knew about frost bite, it was that you needed to re energize the body quickly. Once the tub was filled, he came back downstairs. She was beginning to come out of it a little but not enough. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. She was barely conscious but still looked at him.

Nora (Weakly): Don't get any ideas Buchanan...

Bo: Oh Red, if I was going to take advantage of you, it certainly wouldn't be when you were too frozen to be responsive. (Pause) Don't worry baby, I've seen it all before.

Bo looked at Nora with that "Look" as he began to unfasten the buttons of her shirt. She was too weak to notice that his reserve was slowly fading with every button that came undone. He tried to close his eyes to the desire he felt when her naked body was finally revealed to him in all its glory. It didn't work. He still wanted her.

He sighed to himself as he helped her into the warm water. As she lay there and soaked, he couldn't help but look at her and wonder how he could get through the night without touching her. But even more then that he wondered how he's be able to survive another second without seeing things he shouldn't see... and wanting what he had no business wanting anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the brush and began to scrub her back. The water began to penetrate and Nora's eyes began to open. When she realized where she was, she was not only embarrassed, she was livid.

Nora: what are you DOING? Get AWAY from me. (She punched him in the gut))

Bo: Geese Nora, Did anyone ever tell you, you have SERIOUS anger management problems? I wouldn't want to be on the other end of a gun that's for sure.

Nora: So don't make me use one. I never get angry at someone who doesn't deserve it. And answer the dam question. What are you doing in the bathroom with me?

Bo: Well I WAS trying to save your life. But seeing as you seem to be doing just FINE maybe I should just leave you to your devices. What was I thinking?

He was about to close the door when Nora stopped him.

Nora (Calming Down): Wait. Wait, don't go.

Bo: problem?

Nora: Well it occurred to me that I probably should say Thank You... you could have left me out there to freeze but you didn't. You put your personal feelings aside and knew exactly what to do to save me. That counts for something. So Thanks.

Bo (Walking over to the tub): In case you haven't figured it out already... (Leaning down next to her so their lips were inches apart) you matter to me Nora. More then you should. You matter. 

Nora (Smiling): You want to help me with this thing or what? 

Bo: Is that an invitation?

Nora: No. I'm still not sleeping with you. (Pause) But it is a request. I'm a little indisposed right now. And seeing as you've already seen me in my most private moments, I thought maybe you could give me a hand.

Bo: Sure thing Red... You just wait right here and I'll be back with everything you need.

Nora: I'm not going anywhere.

Bo stepped outside the door and had to remind himself to breathe. Of all the women he had loved and lost, Nora was the one who meant the most. Who mattered the most. Who got under his skin the most. And right now, it took all the strength he had not to focus on how much he wanted to strip away those layers and bring her close to heaven. But that would come later.

He screwed up. He let the best woman he knew walk away from him and it KILLED him... heart, mind, body and soul. But it was his own dam fault... and now he had to find a way to make her trust him again... and then maybe, just maybe, he could get lucky enough where she would fall in love with him again. Until then he'd just have to settle for the crumbs.

When he walked back into the bathroom carrying a tee-shirt and sweats, Nora was sitting on the toilet in the towel. She was so beautiful. He couldn't focus on anything but her indescribable beauty. And he wanted her. That was the simple fact. He just wanted her.

Nora: Well it took you long enough...

Bo (Pausing): Sorry, it took me a while to find the cabinets. Here, I think these will do.

He handed them to her and didn't realize he was staring until she interrupted his thoughts.

Nora: Would you mind giving me some privacy?

Bo: What? Oh No, sorry. Take your time. I'll be downstairs. You want some hot coco?

Nora: That would be heaven. Thanks.

After Bo walked away, Nora looked at the door and sighed. What the hell was happening, she wondered? How would she ever get through this night if he kept being nice to her? If she couldn't hate him then what the hell would she do when he got too close? And what if he didn't? Would that be worse or better?

Nora (Swearing to herself): Oh stop it Nora. Things are over. And you'd be stupid to give up a great guy like Clint for the uncertainty of your ex. Sure, he's nice now, but what happens tomorrow? Will he be back to the same jerk that broke your heart? Will he cut and run? And what about... what about his wife?

After Nora put on the pajamas, she splashed cold water on her face. This was going to be a very long night.

When Nora walked down stairs, Bo was already trying to convince himself that things would be better left alone. One look at her changed everything. He handed her the cup of hot coco and they sat down.

Bo: Looks like the storms not letting up any time soon?

Nora: So that means we're stuck... the phones working?

Bo: Sorry Nora. I wish I could help you.

Nora: It's ok. What can we do? I just hope that Clint doesn't think I've stood him up on purpose? 

Bo: if it will help, I'll explain things to him when we get out of here.

Nora (Pausing): You'd do that for me Bo?

Bo: I want you to be happy. I've kind of accepted the fact that I don't have the right to expect that to be with me. You don't trust me. With good reason. And if you think that my brother is the one who can make you happy then I'll tell him it was my fault.

Nora (Smiling): You know, it's really hard to hate you when you're being so nice to me.

Bo: Would you rather I wasn't? I'm sure I could come up with some more ways to hurt you?

Nora: Oh I'm not sure there's anything left you could do. You've already ripped out my heart. How can I be hurt when I don't have anything left to be hurt with?

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I wish I could take back everything. Everything that I did that put you in pain. All I have to offer you is my apology. I'm sorry Nora. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry.

Nora (Pausing): I wish I could tell you things were ok between us but I can't. I'm not sure I can ever trust you again.

Bo: Fair enough. I guess we both have to learn that lesson huh?

Nora: Yeah, I guess we do. And I guess this is a start. We're sitting together in the same room and we're not screaming at each other. We're talking about things that matter. And we're doing it in a mature way. Maybe we've come full circle.

Bo: Maybe. Maybe we're just tired of the fighting. I don't know. What I do know is that I would give the shirt off my back to be able to kiss you right now. I wish to God I could stop these emotions Nora. But I can't. I want to kiss you.

Nora (Looking at him): and God help me, I want you to.

He put down the cup and took hers. He cupped her face in his hands. When their lips were inches apart, he stopped.

Bo: If you want me to stop, then you're going to have to say so. Otherwise I'm going to kiss you until you want more. 

Nora: We can't do this Bo. We can't.

Bo: Is that a No Nora? Do you want me to stop?

Before she had a chance to think, his lips were on hers. God he felt good. Everything about him felt incredible. She was supposed to be able to resist this by now. Shouldn't she be over the desire, the need, and the want to? She wasn't over any of it.

Bo: Nora? Baby I want you. If you don't want the same thing... If you don't want me anymore... then tell me right now.

Nora: I don't know if I have the strength to fight this... even though I know I should.

And as their lips came together in passion, someone was outside taking pictures of them.

Nora looked up at Bo with desire in her eyes. He was pushing her towards the couch as their clothes lie in a pile on the floor. She felt his kisses grow deeper and deeper and it was when he looked at her with that same desire in his eyes that she realized it was time to make a choice.

Did she really want to risk loosing everything she had by making love to her ex? by allowing him to make love to her... Particularly when he didn't have the best track record when it came to women.

For all she knew, he would be gone in the morning and she would be left with only the memory. Could she live with that? Could she live with herself if she gave in to desire, only to have him go back to his wife and leave her heartbroken again? Could she live with loving a man who was always unpredictable?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

No Turning Back- Part 12

Bo/Nora/Clint

Bo pulled back from the kisses that were making her weak at the knees and brushed the hair back from her face. She looked into his eyes and he knew she was waging a battle within herself. He took his hands and pulled her closer. She was afraid of what was fast becoming impossible to resist. He gave her a moment of reprieve when he took her hands and tried to calm her shaking nerves.

Bo: Nora, you have to decide. Tell me how you feel baby. If you don't want this then you have to tell me. Because looking at you now has made me want you more then I've ever wanted anyone.

Nora: I'm... (Wiping the tears from her face) I'm terrified of this gravity between us Bo. You want me now but how do I know that you're not going to want something else tomorrow. I don't want to go down this road if it's going to make things the way they were. I'm so tired of fighting.

Bo: So stop fighting. Stop fighting this... (He kissed her) Stop fighting us. Don't you remember how good it was when it was just us? Don't you remember how it felt to be together like this...? It's just the way it was Nora. We don't have to be anything more then two people who still feel something for each other. Something that goes beyond friendship. Can you at least admit that much?

Nora: I can. And that's what scares me. For so long I've been trying to get away from this... from you. But I can't escape the feelings. I can't escape the emotions. You do something to me Bo. You make me feel things that I don't want to feel anymore. And if I walked away right now I would regret it. I hate that about myself. And I hate you for making me feel it.

Bo: This isn't exactly a picnic for me either Nora. You think I WANT to feel this way about you anymore? Hell, I wish I felt ANYTHING but what I do. You matter WAY more then I want you too. And I really wish I could walk away from you right now but we both know that's not going to happen. I think we both know that whatever this thing is between us is stronger then the both of us.

Nora: I have so many reasons to leave this room right now and wait out the rest of the storm alone. I have a life back home Bo. One that doesn't include you.

Bo: You think I don't KNOW that. And yet you're still here. I've given you an out Nora. Why haven't you taken it?

Nora: Because for some reason I can't pull myself away from your arms. My head tells me to run but my heart just wants you to finish what we started.

He pulled her closer to him and started kissing her again. She was beginning to weaken at his touch and he knew it. Finally he stopped and looked at her.

Bo: I'm guessing you're going with you're heart?

Nora (giving up the fight): Looks like it...

This time she kissed him back when their passion exploded. He picked her up and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She was kissing him urgently as he carried her up the stairs.

He laid her back on the bed and she looked at him. Their was passion in her eyes but she was scared.

Bo: Shhh, don't worry baby. It will be just fine.

Nora: I'm scared. I'm so scared.

Bo: So am I. I'm terrified.

They kissed again, more passionately. He could feel her tense so he pulled away briefly. She looked at him.

Nora: What?

Bo: I think I know what will make you feel more comfortable.

He went to the dresser and flipped on the radio. Then he lit some candles in the bathroom and turned down the lights. He returned to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling her closer to him.

Bo: I'll take care of you Red. Just let me love you tonight.

Nora: I don't think I've ever had much choice in that. You make it impossible to resist.

And without saying anything further, Bo and Nora fell back into old patterns and ended up making love gently at first and then more passionately and urgently. They fell asleep in each other's arms after the nights "activities" left them breathless and spent. 

Clint Buchanan began to pace the floors of his father's mansion. He was worried sick about Nora but he had to believe that everything would somehow be ok. There was a storm out there. Hopefully she was safe and warm somewhere. He could only pray that she wasn't hurt.

When the envelope arrived at his doorstep, he almost didn't open it. He didn't recognize the writing and under normal circumstances he would have just tossed it. But something about the envelope intrigued him and he began to open it.

He was about to open the envelope when Viki walked in.

Clint: What are you doing out in this weather?

Viki: I was worried about Nora. Have you heard from her yet?

Clint: No, I haven't. It's not like Nora to just disappear.

Viki: Maybe there's no way for her to get in touch.

Clint: Yeah maybe. But I don't like this Viki. It's getting late. What if something's happened to her and she can't call for help. What if...

Viki: Ok you need to calm down. Nora's probably just waiting it out somewhere. There's no reason to get all worked up just yet.

Clint: If you really believed that you wouldn't have come. What is it Viki? What aren't you telling me?

Viki: The word around town is that you're brother is no where to be found. No one knows where he is Clint.

Clint: Oh God. God what if something's happened to him. He's not in a good state of mind right now. Last time I saw him, I let him have it for the way he treated Nora.

Viki: He deserved it. Don't beat yourself up over that.

Clint: But if something's happened to him... My God if that's the last memory I have of him...

Viki: Don't think like that. You're brother will be fine. So will Nora. You just need to relax. Come on Clint. Let's just have a seat and try to calm down. No news may be good news.

Clint: Maybe you're right.

He started to put the envelope on the table when Viki noticed it.

Viki: What's that?

Clint: I don't know. It arrived at my doorstep a few minutes ago.

Viki: Are you going to open it?

Clint: I was thinking about it. 

A few hours seemed to pass as Nora lay nestled in Bo's arms. Before long it was morning. She woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she saw him lying next to her. She knew what was coming and she wouldn't be around when it did. She quietly moved from his arms and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Bo looked at the empty bed and stared at the door. He remembered very clearly what it had felt like to be with her last night and he remembered the emotions that came with it. But today, things were very different. He was afraid of her reaction when she came out and found him still there. He knew her too well and what was coming was rejection. He wouldn't be here when it came.

Slowly he put on his clothes and started for the door. He hated to leave without saying goodbye but he didn't want to see her say those words again. It was then when the door opened.

Nora: You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?

Bo: Nora I...

Nora: Relax. I know what's coming Bo. I don't expect anything from you. I'm not asking for any promises. This will be our little secret ok. I won't blow you're world apart.

Bo: Is that what you think this is? You think I'm going to leave you?

Nora: Weren't you? My God Bo, you were going to leave without saying goodbye?

Bo: I was getting Doughnuts. (He lied)

Nora: Were you?

Bo: Ok I wasn't. But that's not why I was leaving.

Nora: So why were you?

Bo: Because I'm a coward. I didn't want to watch you push me away? Nora last night was amazing. It was a night that I'll never forget. I wish you could believe it was more then sex.

Nora: I don't believe anything right now. I don't know what I want. (Pause) Last night was really great. But then again we always had great sex. But I can't afford to let my heart get wrapped up in fairytales and forget me not's. You broke my heart Bo. More then once. I won't let you do it again. So why don't you just make this easy on us all and go back to your wife. Don't worry I won't tell. It will be our little secret.

She walked away from him and sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried. Bo stood at the door and put his hand on it, trying to feel something.

Bo: Nora, don't do this. Don't shut me out. We can make it work this time.

Nora (Crying): I told you I wouldn't be your dirty little secret. Until I see divorce papers in your hands, I don't want to see you again. If you want to go back to her then just stay there. I'm not going to love someone I have to share.

Bo: Did I ask you to?

Nora: Just go Bo. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you.

Bo: Nora I... (He stopped himself from say the words he wanted to say) Never mind. I'm sorry for making you believe you can't trust me. I'll find a way to change that sweetheart. There's nothing I want more then for you to trust me. And just so you know... I won't tell Clint anything. If you want to go back to town and try and make it work with him then I won't stand in your way. Please Nora. Please don't do this. Don't stop yourself from living.

She opened the door and looked at him, the tears falling from her face.

Nora: I can't afford to trust you Bo. Last time I did, you broke me. Just because we slept together doesn't mean I'm forgetting all of that. I told you I wasn't going to go running back to you and I meant that. I need to be sure that you're not just stringing me along. I may have settled for that once but not anymore. I need you to sacrifice more then you have Bo. So far I haven't seen anything more then pretty words and an incredible night in your arms doesn't change that. If you want me back, you have to give me more. I need more then this Bo. I deserve more then this.

Bo: I don't know what you want from me baby but you're right. You deserve more then I've given you so far. You're right not to trust me. I've hurt you more then anyone has a right to be hurt. But you know what? I'm going to find a way to make it up to you. Somehow I'll find a way to make you believe in me again. That's a promise you can count on.

He walked out the door as a single tear fell from his eyes. He wished she could believe that he was serious about her but he understood why she couldn't. He had put her heart through too much pain and now she was just tired. She wasn't fighting anymore. He had broken her. Somehow he had to find a way to put those broken pieces back together. He whispered the words "I love you," to himself, not being able to say it to her. 

She started crying hysterically after he left. She wanted to believe in him but her heart had been hurt too many times to take that leap based on very little. She needed more from him. She needed trust. And trust had to be earned. She whispered the words, "I love you," to herself, not being able to say it to him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

No Turning Back- Part 13

Bo/Nora/Clint

Nora walked down the freshly lit grass and tried to keep the tears that fell from her face as she kneeled down at his grave site and ran her fingers across the name.

Nora: Hi Drew.

There was a long silence as she tried to gather her thoughts and avoid the questions that burned in her mind.

Nora: I'm sorry I never came before. In truth, I never thought it was my place to be here and grieve for you when your father wanted no part of me. I was trying to give him that space he said he wanted but... but it doesn't mean I never missed you. You were Bo's son and I loved you. Even though we never really had the chance to start over as friends, I need you to know it was never about you. I didn't want to give you the chance to hurt your father again but I guess in the end I was wrong because it was ME who hurt him more then you EVER did.

Drew: So are you here for my forgiveness? Or for your own piece of mind?

Nora paused as she looked up and saw the image of what appeared to be Drew's ghost.

Nora: Boy I must REALLY be loosing it if I'm seeing your Ghost?

Drew: You're only seeing what you're thinking. So why don't you just tell me why you're really here Nora?

Nora: I guess I just thought you could give me some advice. I know you're up there looking down on all of us. And I'm so confused right now that I really need some help here. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

Drew: You mean about my father and Uncle Clint?

Nora: Yeah. Your father hurt me so much and in truth I know I probably deserved a lot of it but I still don't know if I can trust him with my heart again. The things he said to me Drew... they hurt more then any of the actions he took. And when he married Lindsay...

Drew: Did you ever stop to think that maybe my dad was just reacting because of you?

Nora: Drew, I know I made mistakes in my life that have cost me dearly. And I've hurt Bo more then he has a right to be hurt. You have no idea how much I regret that.

Drew: Actually I do. I've seen it Nora. I know you love him. And I know it hurt you to watch him marry your mortal enemy... You wouldn't have allowed his brother to comfort you if you hadn't been at the bottom. I know that. But I want you to think of the events that transpired before that ... the events that happened the morning of the wedding. You can't REALLY be surprised that he went through with it can you?

Nora: Are you saying this is MY fault?

Drew: What do you think Nora? How did you expect him to react to what you did?

Nora: I... Drew what did I do that was so... you're right. I did this. I turned Bo into what he is right now. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

She started crying and when she looked up Drew was gone and Bo was standing in front of her.

Bo: Hey Nora... what are you sorry for?

Nora: I need to know something Bo. Can you answer me one question honestly?

Bo: I can try. What's on your mind...?

Nora: The morning of your wedding... when I showed up on your doorstep...

Bo: I think it was more like an ambush Nora. You weren't wearing much more then that little negligee you had on.

Nora (Crying): Look, I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have broken into your house and waited for you in your bed. But I thought if I was more like Lindsay then you might want me. So yeah I used my body to try to get you to leave her. Because I KNEW that with you, it had to be about the sex.

Bo: Is that what you REALLY thought? God Nora. I don't want you to be anyone but who you are. I don't want you to sacrifice your morals for anyone. Certainly not me. You are worth so much more then that. Did you really have that little self respect that you thought I only wanted you for your body?

Nora: Bo you threw me out. You wouldn't even let me put my clothes on. You made me feel cheap... like I was worth less then trash. And then you threw money at my feet to get me out of there. I was humiliated Bo. I was completely humiliated by you so I left. I went to the church because I wanted to know if you would go through with the wedding after what almost transpired between us. And because I wanted to give you back your money... (She dug into her wallet) Here... (She threw it into his hand) I'm NOT your wh$$$ or anyone else's. What I did that night was a HUGE mistake. I mean what was I thinking? Did I REALLY think you'd choose me over Lindsay? You never did before so why should this be any different.

She started to cry and Bo kneeled down next to her.

Bo: What do you mean I never did before? I never let Lindsay trash you if that's what you mean.

Nora: Yes you did. The night our marriage fell apart. You LET Lindsay get up on that podium and talk about me like I was some criminal... you NEVER once tried to stop her. And worse then that... you believed her. (Crying) You believed her over your own wife. Now granted, I was guilty. I lied to you. I broke your heart. But why was it so easy for you to believe her over me? What did I ever do but love you? And HOW Do you repay me? By standing by and doing NOTHING when she tears my world apart in public... When she makes a joke out of me... When she trashed everything we stood for. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as guilty as her. Yeah I hurt you. I hurt you bad. But you know what Bo? You're not exactly innocent in this. You hurt me too. Badly.

She got up from the ground and was about to walk away when Bo stopped her.

Bo: Sit down Nora. There's something I want to say to you.

Nora: And What if I don't want to hear what you have to say?

Bo: Too bad. I'm going to say it anyways.

Nora: Why am I not surprised? Everything ALWAYS has to be on YOUR terms? It's ALWAYS about YOU Bo. What YOU want. What YOU need. What about me? Don't I get a vote in this? Dam it Bo. Stop acting like your God. You don't get to choose what I feel? And after all the times you walked away when YOU didn't want to deal with something then I think I'm entitled to a little of that too. I'm leaving and there's not a dam thing you can do to stop me.

Bo watched her walk away and he wondered what had happened that had changed her. That light in her eyes was gone. He found her sitting in the stables crying a little while later.

Bo: I don't think you ever asked me that question...

Nora: It doesn't matter anymore Bo. Nothing I said ever mattered to you.

Bo: How can you say that? Nora, what happened that made you so afraid and so bitter?

Nora: WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? CAN YOU REALLY BE THAT DENSE?

Bo: Apparently so. So you're going to have to tell me anyways. What did I do that made you so angry?

Nora: I guess its time you knew the truth. (Pause) It started WAY before Lindsay. It started before our marriage really ended and it just festered all these years until I couldn't take it anymore.

Bo: Well what was it Nora? What made you stop trusting me?

Nora: When you actively chose to be with your dead son over me... You have no idea how much you hurt me when you left me Bo. You decided that it was better to kill yourself and be with your son then it was to keep living and be with me. My God Bo, was life with me really that unbearable? WHY? Why did you choose to kill me like that? Because that's what you did Bo. When you left me that night you might as well have taken a knife and cut out my heart because something inside me died... The part of me that believed in love and trust and everything that went with it. You killed it Bo. You made the light go out. And now I no longer believe in magic and happy endings. The only thing I know is pain.

Bo: My God Nora. Have you really been living with this all this time?

He saw the blank stare in her eyes and he took his hand to stop her hands from shaking. He looked in her eyes.

Bo: I NEVER should have left you that night. And to think of you living with this kind of burden for years breaks my heart. I NEVER knew how much I made you suffer that night.

Nora: No Bo, you didn't... because you never asked. It was easier to just put all the blame on me. But it takes more then one person to break up a marriage and you did your share.

Bo: I'm sorry for making you live with the worst question of all. I can't take it back but what I can do is tell you the truth. I loved you Nora. I loved you more then I ever loved anyone. I didn't leave you because our life was terrible. Or because I didn't love you anymore. I left because I wanted you to have a full life of everything I thought you deserved... a life that I couldn't give you anymore.

Nora: You didn't have the right to make that choice Bo. You weren't in this marriage alone. I should have had a vote.

Bo: You're right. You should have. And I'm sorry if I made you think that you weren't enough for me. But please don't doubt how much I loved you. That was sincere Nora. Everything I ever felt for you was sincere. Please tell me you believe at least that much. My love for you was real. Don't EVER think I didn't love you. Nora... Nora look at me...

He brought her face to his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Bo: I loved you Nora. That was NEVER a lie. I need to hear you say you believe that. Please tell me you believe that.

She looked at him, tears falling from her face.

Nora: I don't know what to believe anymore.

Bo: You know this Nora. You feel it. Love like ours isn't something that can be faked. You KNOW that don't you?

Nora (Pausing): Yes I know that. Despite everything, I know you loved me then. It's now I'm not so sure about.

Bo: Well we'll work on that. I AM going to find a way to get you to trust me.

He leaned in closer to her and put his hand on her heart. She felt it beating as he drew her closer.

Nora: Bo, stop. This isn't going to happen again.

Bo: Even if you want it to.

Nora: especially if I want it to...

She looked at him with love in her eyes and she did pull him to her for a passionate kiss before she started crying.

Nora: You're not free Bo. You're a married man. And I can't live with someone who goes home to someone else every night. I can't live with having to hide behind closed doors and stolen moments. You need to realize that I need more then that. I want a man who's free to be seen with me in public... someone who doesn't just want to sleep with me, but who wants to share the things in my life that are important to me. I can't go down this road with you Bo. Not while I have to wonder how much of yourself you're giving to her.

Bo: Nora, I...

Nora: No wait. I'm not done. (Pause) You need to tell Lindsay what happened Bo. She has a right to know who she's married to... that the man she said those vows to spent a whole night making love to someone else... and who by your account, was probably thinking of her when he made love to his wife. It's not fair to her Bo.

Bo: I never thought I'd see the day when you would be defending her...

Nora: Well I know what it feels like to be cheated on. I also know what its like to be the cheater. And one thing I've learned is that the truth ALWAYS comes out. So if you don't tell her that we slept together then I will. I won't be your dirty little secret Bo. You want to know what will make me trust you? Prove to me that you're not ashamed of me... tell Lindsay the truth. If you don't then she's going to find out from me and it won't be pretty.

Bo: Nora wait...

Nora: What?

Bo: If I tell Lindsay the truth, are you going to give us a chance?

Nora: I don' know. I haven't made that decision yet Bo. But if you DON'T tell her the truth, I can guarantee you that we WON'T have a future.

She was about to walk away when he stopped her...she noticed the look in his eyes

Nora: Yes Bo. I'm going to tell Clint the truth tonight. I've avoided him too long. He's been calling me for days. Its time I told him why I've been so distant.

Bo: And if he forgives you?

Nora: That's none of your dam business Bo. You have a wife at home waiting for you. What I do with my personal time is none of your concern. And don't think that sleeping with me changes ANY of that. You're NOT my keeper. And quite frankly, you lost the right to have an opinion on this when you divorced me.

Bo: Why do you ALWAYS have to be so difficult? Dam it Nora, you make me so angry sometimes.

Nora: Welcome to my world...

She walked up to him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She looked in his eyes and waited until he pulled her closer to him for another one. Then she pulled away.

Nora: That was just a reminder of what you'll be missing. I want to make sure you don't forget.

She walked away from him and left him standing alone in the stables, wondering what it was he was going to do.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

No Turning Back- Part 14

Bo/Nora/Clint

Bo walked into his Garrett to Find Lindsay waiting for him. He knew he had to break things off with her but he wasn't exactly sure how. They had gotten into a HUGE fight about Nora and now he had to tell her she was right. He didn't look forward to that.

Lindsay: Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you.

Bo: Lindsay, Stop. I'm not going to have another argument with you over this.

Lindsay: I just asked a simple question.

Bo: No Lindsay. With you, nothing is ever simple.

Lindsay: You know what Bo. Forget it. If you don't want to tell me where you were then why don't I just guess? You were with Nora again weren't you?

* * *

Nora braced herself as she knocked on the door to Asa's Mansion. Clint opened the door and was a little surprised to see her standing there. He just pulled her into a giant hug. She smiled a little.

Clint: Are you ok? I didn't want to push you but I was worried about you.

Nora: I'm fine Clint. I'm sorry I've avoided you. I had a lot of things on my mind.

Clint: Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding "us" now? I thought it was what you wanted?

Nora: It was... (Pause)Things have changed. I'm not sure what I want anymore.

Clint: What happened?

Nora: A lot. But I'll start with the thing that's going to matter most. (Pause) I... I slept with your brother... and not just once... but all night.

Bo: How many times do I have to tell you that this jealousy thing isn't attractive?

Lindsay: I don't hear a denial...

Bo: Fine, You want the truth. Yes I was with Nora. She was upset so I stayed with her.

Lindsay: What did she do this time, Break a nail?

Bo: Stop it Lindsay. This has to stop. All of it.

Lindsay: What does? Don't tell me you can't see what she's doing? She's trying to guilt you into being with her...

Bo: What if that's exactly where I want to be Lindsay...

Lindsay: What are you saying?

Bo: I'm saying... I'm saying I want a divorce. I'm in love with Nora

* * *

Clint seemed to pace the floors and Nora didn't know what to expect. She started crying before Clint turned to face her.

Nora: Clint, Please say something. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you.

Clint: You might want to see these...

He handed her the envelope that was full of photos of her "illicit" affair with Bo. She looked at him in shock.

Nora: Where did you get these?

Clint: I have no idea. They were left under my doorstep.

Nora: You knew? You knew but you didn't tell me? Why?

Clint: I wanted to see if we still had a future. Nora, I needed to know if you'd tell me or not. Seeing these pictures really hurt but its not like it was totally unexpected. Bo has a hold on you. I know that. I accept that.

Nora: I need to tell you something before it goes any further. (Pause) It wasn't a case of him taking advantage of my vulnerabilities. I wanted him. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

Clint: Ok. Where do things stand now?

Nora: I'm not sure. I told him I wouldn't be his dirty little secret. I don't know if we have a future or not. I can't promise him anything but I did tell him if he didn't tell Lindsay the truth then we wouldn't have a future for sure. What about us? Where do we stand?

Clint: That ball is in your court Nora.

Nora: You mean you forgive me?

Clint: Is that so hard to believe?

Nora: Actually it is. Why?

Clint: Well that's simple. I love you

* * *

Lindsay: You want a divorce? Boy that was fast. What exactly are you going to do Bo? Go break down the doors of your fathers Mansion and profess your undying love to her?

Bo: If I have to.

Lindsay: Have you forgotten the fact that she's sleeping with your brother?

Bo: No, Lindsay, I haven't forgotten. And if I have to fight my own brother for her then I will. It's my own fault that she's even with him.

Lindsay: How do you figure?

Bo: Because I broke her heart one too many times. The last time I just broke her. Clint was there because he was her friend and she was a wreck. He put the broken pieces back together after I married YOU Lindsay. I can't fault her for moving on when I treated her with contempt too many times.

Lindsay: Ok, one question?

Bo: What?

Lindsay: Did you already sleep with her or did you just want to? Was every word you ever said to me just a lie?

* * *

Nora looked at Clint, Tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back but pulled away to look at him.

Nora: You love me? What about Viki?

Clint: A part of me always will love her. But you're important to me Nora. I want what makes you happy.

Nora: I wish I could give you more but I can't. This changes all the rules Clint. I thought we said no strings attached.

Clint: We did. And believe me; I don't expect anything from you. I just had to tell you how I feel for myself.

Nora: I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that? I don't know anymore then what I'm going to do about Bo. I love you both. Just in different ways.

Clint: I know you do. And the ball is in your court Nora. If you want Bo back then I won't stand in your way. I know that in all likelihood you'll always be in love with him. So is that what this is about Nora? Are you leaving me?

Nora: I... I don't know.

She stepped in front of him and looked in his eyes.

Nora: Do you really love me? This isn't some sort of game is it?

Clint: No Nora, Its not. I love you. And I'm not afraid to say it either.

Nora: Does that mean you would be willing to help me with something?

Clint: If I can... what do you need?

Nora: These Pictures. I need for Lindsay to see them. I need to know how Bo will react.

* * *

Bo stared at Lindsay, not really sure what to say to that. He didn't want to tell her flat out but he also didn't want to lie. Somehow he figured things would get ugly if he told her the truth.

Lindsay: It's not that complicated Bo. If you slept with her then just tell me. Don't you think I deserve that much from you?

Bo: I'm not sure WHAT you deserve Lindsay.

Lindsay: What does THAT mean?

Bo: It means that I know what you're capable of. And I'm not going to give you the ammunition to go after her. I want a divorce and if you even TRY to fight me on it then you'll be wishing you went to prison when you SHOULD have.

Lindsay: I thought you believed in me Bo.

Bo: I was using you. I was using you to forget about Nora. But you know what? It didn't work. You could never be her. Not even close.

She glared at Bo as he picked up the phone.

Bo: Buchanan.

Nora: Hi Bo. It's me. I think we need to talk.

Bo: Ok? Where shall I meet you?

Nora: My house. And don't be late. This is important.

Bo: I'm on my way.

Nora: See you then.

After she hung up the phone, Bo turned to Lindsay.

Bo: I have to go.

Lindsay: That was Nora wasn't it?

Bo: That was none of your business. We're over.

He took the ring off his finger and laid it on the table.

Bo: I'll expect your things to be out of here by the time I get back.

Lindsay: We're NOT finished here Bo.

Bo: For now we are. Goodbye Lindsay.

He slammed the door and Lindsay kicked the couch.

Lindsay: Dam her. She's going to pay for this.

She was about to slam out of the garret gunning for Nora when there was a knock at the door.

Lindsay: Clint? What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be with your little sl$$

Clint: Don't you DARE talk about the woman I love like that?

Lindsay: Oh Clint, you're out of your league here. You don't stand a chance with her. She'll always be wrapped up in Bo. In fact he just went charging out of here because Nora called him. And that was AFTER he asked me for a divorce.

Clint: Then you might want to see these.

He handed her the photos...

Lindsay: So he DID sleep with her? That bast$$$. Couldn't even say it to my face.

Clint: Sorry.

Lindsay: No you're not. But that's ok. I guess this hurts you too. A lot of good your LOVE for her did you.

Clint: If you want to get all psycho here you're going to have to do it on your own time? Give me the photos.

Lindsay: Why?

Clint: Just do it Lindsay.

He grabbed them out of her hand and left. Before he did, he turned her way.

Clint: If you EVER hurt Nora again, I'll break your bones. Think about that before you decide to go after her.

Bo pulled up to Nora's drive and paused when he saw her waiting for him on he steps. This was sight he could get used to. She was wearing a strapless blue gown and she walked towards him and smiled.

Nora: Thanks for coming...

Bo: Sure, No problem. What's on your mind?

Nora: I'm leaving Llanview for a while and I just wanted to see if you could watch our son while I'm away.

Bo could feel the tightness in his chest. The thought of her going anywhere without him killed him. But he knew he had to play this safe or he'd risk loosing her for good.

Bo: Are you going alone?

Nora (Smiling): I like that you're jealous. (She kissed him gently) But yes, I'm going alone. Clint told me he loved me tonight.

Bo: He did? What did you say?

Nora: I didn't say anything. I didn't know what I could say. (Pause) I can't tell you what you want to hear. There's a part of me who does love him. He's been everything I needed when you weren't. In my head, I know that I should be with him because it's safe and predictable and so much less confusing. And less hurtful. He doesn't expect me to be something I'm not and I like that feeling. I like knowing that I have somewhere to go where I'll just be accepted for everything I am and not have my past mistakes thrown in my face.

Bo: But?

Nora: But then there's you. And you Bo Buchanan are everything I shouldn't want. You make me feel things so deeply that I loose myself. You push my buttons so hard that I don't even know if I love you or I hate you half the time. And the rest of the time, you make me crazy. Both with desire and frustration. Your a royal pain in the a Bo. But... But I love that pain in the a. I always have. And who knows, maybe I always will. In my heart I know I should be with you because you make me feel things I've never felt with anyone... you keep me guessing because you're so dam unpredictable. On your worst days, you make me so angry that I just want to slug you. And yes I guess I have. (Pause) But on your good days, when you look at me with those famous baby blues like you are right now, I get so lost in how you make me feel that all I can think of is how it felt to be making love to you.

Bo: I think about that all the time. When I'm lying in bed at night, when I'm at the office... everywhere I go, I'm flooded with memories of us. I love you Nora. There, I said it. I love you.

Nora: I love you too Bo. But I don't know if that's enough. (Pause) I'm going away because it's not fair to you or Clint for me to keep you guessing. I'm waging a battle between my head and my heart and I have no idea what to do about it.

Bo: I'm sorry that things had to be this way Nora. If it matters to you, I told Lindsay I wanted a divorce.

Nora: You did? Wow. I certainly didn't expect that. Did you tell her about us?

Bo: I told her I was in love with you. I didn't tell her we slept together because quite frankly I was worried she'd do something stupid. But my guess is she probably knows anyways. I'd watch your back if I were you.

Nora: I'll be out of town remember? Be careful Bo. I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night telling me you're in the hospital... or worse that our son is.

Bo: I won't let her hurt our child Nora.

Nora: You better not. But you also better not let her hurt you... or your brother. Because I don't want this family to have to suffer one more second at her hands. Please tell me you'll look out for them too.

Bo: If it makes you feel better. I'll look out for him too. Lindsay's not going to get a chance to hurt anyone else Nora. And before long, we'll be divorced. When are you leaving?

Nora: Tonight. After I have dinner with Clint to tell him the news.

Bo: Oh...

Nora: I'm sorry Bo. Really, I am. I don't want to hurt you anymore.

Bo: When is Clint coming by?

Nora: I don't know... Probably in an hour or so? Why?

Bo: I'd like a chance to say goodbye...

Nora: Bo...

He took her hand and led her to the back of the house. The Christmas lights dangled on the trees and there was a table for two set up nicely.

Nora: What is all of this...?

Bo: It's my way of saying I'm sorry...

He took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. She smiled.

Nora: Its not exactly a coincidence that you have a bed in the shape of a record out here is it?

Bo: Ok I won't deny that I want to make love to you out here. But if it's not what you want then it can wait.

Nora: It IS what I want. Way more then it should be. This is why I can't spend the evening with you Bo.

Bo: You look so beautiful Nora. So incredible.

He stepped up behind her and started to kiss her neck. She sighed as he continued to fumble with her zipper. She turned around to face him, the tears glittering in her eyes.

Nora: I need you to stop Bo. Please stop...

He took his hands and cupped her face in his hands. He drew her closer to him for a kiss. It lingered longer then it should.

Bo: Nora, please. Don't leave.

He started to kiss her more passionately and she was loosing the battle.

Nora: Bo, don't. Don't fight me on this. I have to go.

Bo: So go. No one's stopping you...

He pulled her closer to him as their bodies became softly molded together. He lifted the dress over her head and she didn't fight it. When he moved her down on the bed, she kissed him back.

Bo: Let me make love to you Nora. I want to make love to you. Right here, right now.

She didn't say anything as he kissed her. She opened his shirt and began to trail kisses on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to pleasure her. She gave in and let him make love to her sweetly, madly, and passionately. When she heard Clint calling her, she put her dress on and went to meet him for their dinner. Bo watched her go and felt a little more of his heart ache as he wondered what Nora would do. He put his clothes on and went inside to shower. He didn't think she would mind that he borrowed her house for a few minutes before leaving.

* * *

Nora was barely paying attention during their dinner and Clint began to notice a change in her.

Clint: Nora, why don't you just admit that you want to be with him? You're barely concentrating here.

Nora: I'm fine. Really Clint, I'm fine.

She continued to eat her dinner, knowing she had to break the news to Clint before she lost her nerve.

Nora: I asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Llanview for a while.

Clint: You are?

Nora: I have to Clint. I don't know what to do anymore. I got two declarations of love tonight. I need to clear my head and figure out what I'm going to do.

Clint: Are you sure you're not running away... Are you sure you're not just leaving because you know you're in love with Bo and you don't want to be.

Nora: I'm not going to deny that I love him. I can't seem to let him go completely. But I do love you too. That's not a lie.

Clint: You slept with him again didn't you?

Nora: What... What makes you say that?

Clint: Nora, I know that look. It's the look you get after you've been spent by passion. Please just tell me the truth... Did you or did you not make love to my brother tonight?

Lindsay: I'd like to know the answer to that one myself...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

No Turning Back- Part 15

Nora looked between Clint and Lindsay as she got up from her seat and Stood between Lindsay and the wall.

Nora: You Really Do NOT want to mess with me tonight. I'm in no mood to deal with you. 

Lindsay: Why is it so hard for you to answer a simple question? It's not like I'm asking you to perform brain surgery? I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me whether you're sleeping with my husband. It's not that complicated Nora.

Nora: Lindsay, believe it or not, what I do and who I do it with is none of your concern. And if that person happens to be your husband then maybe you should be thinking about what that says about YOU. It's NOT my fault that Bo doesn't love you.

Lindsay: You'd really like to believe that wouldn't you? For Gods sake Nora, YOU'RE the one who wouldn't leave him alone. You couldn't stand to see him happy with ME so you decided to ruin that by sleeping with him. So tell me Nora, how does it feel knowing that you're nothing but a home wrecker.

Clint: SHUT UP LINDSAY. You have no idea what you're talking about. And until you get your facts straight, you better keep your trap shut before I shut it for you.

Lindsay: Is that a threat?

Clint: If you don't leave Nora alone then you're going to find out. (Pause) Get the hell out of here Lindsay. This is between me and Nora. If you're having problems with my brother then take it up with him. It's not Nora's fault that Bo finally saw you for who and what you are.

Lindsay: WOW!! (Looking at Nora) How does it feel to know that you've got two brothers willing to do you're dirty work? And you don't even have to lift a finger. What IS it that you two see in her?

Clint: Well I could tell you but it would take all night and I'd much rather spend the time with Nora before she goes out of town.

Lindsay: You're leaving?

Nora: Don't get your hopes up Lindsay its not forever.

Lindsay: You're such a coward. Everyone knows the real reason you're leaving is so you don't have to deal with the fall out from your betrayal... 

Nora You know what Lindsay, you can think what you want. I don't really care WHAT you believe. I fight my own battles. And if Bo has decided that he doesn't want to be with you then good for him. That still doesn't mean I'm going back to him. It also doesn't mean I'm staying with Clint. I'm leaving so I can figure out who I want to be with. And if you even THINK of going after anyone I love then you won't be able to run fast enough. I'll hunt you down and make you pay.

Lindsay: You bit

She tried to hit her but Nora grabbed her arm and restrained her.

Nora: Be careful Lindsay. I know something that could make your little world come crashing down around you. If you push me, I just might let it slip...

Lindsay: What the hell are you babbling about? Why don't you just say it already? TELL ME THE TRUTH DAM IT...

Nora: You want the truth? Fine. Here it is. I didn't come after Bo Lindsay. I was happy with Clint. Bo came after ME. HE seduced ME. NOT the other way around. Now I won't deny that I wanted it. I regret that I hurt Clint because he's a good man and I do love him. But it was Bo who made the first move. He wouldn't accept no for an answer so he kept coming back until eventually he wore me down. So if you want someone to blame for your failed Marriage then maybe you should look in the mirror. If you had kept him satisfied, he wouldn't have come looking for it elsewhere...

Lindsay: And I bet you were just SO willing to give it to him weren't you? What does that say about your relationship with his brother? Apparently he wasn't keeping YOU satisfied? Or maybe you just got bored and wanted to have something extra on the side...What a lying little tr you are...

Nora: That's rich coming from you. Weren't you the one who was willing to sleep with the lab technician just so he would keep Bo from his son...? And that was while you were supposedly sleeping with HIM? You want to talk tra, you take the cake...Nothing I could EVER do would come close to the lives you've ruined with your body...

Lindsay: Like you ruined every relationship you were in by "accidentally" loosing your clothes with someone who wasn't your husband?

Nora: You bit. You got exactly what you deserved when Bo left you. He was never yours to begin with. You took him from me.

Lindsay: So now you're going to take him back?

Nora: I don't think I have to answer that. Who I'm sleeping with is none of your business.

Lindsay: You know Nora, sooner or later your Karma is going to catch up to you. And when it does, you'll be left with nothing. 

Nora: If that was a threat, you better watch out. I'm NOT like most people you push. You push me, and I'll push back twice as hard.

Lindsay: you WON'T win this time Nora...

Nora: I already have...

Lindsay: Enjoy your trip Nora. I'll take real good care of your "Men"

Nora: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM. KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FAMILY OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS.

Clint tried to Hold Nora back but her temper got the best of her as she finally just hauled off and slugged her, knocking her to the ground. Lindsay looked up and laughed.

Lindsay: You finally just gave me the ammunition I need. There were witnesses...

Clint: Leave her alone Lindsay. You and I both know you started this...

Lindsay: Did I? Because I could probably get at least a few witnesses in here to say that I was minding my own business when she attacked me...

Nora: Who did you pay off this time? I'll see you in hell before I let you take another person I love away from me...

Clint: You need to relax sweetie. You're going to make things worse then they already are. Don't you understand that she's trying to trap you? Please just calm down. You're scaring me.

Nora: I'm... I'm sorry Clint... I... (She started to cry)

Clint: It's ok. I'll take care of this. I promise.

Bo: Lindsay, what the hell are you doing to her? Leave her alone.

Lindsay: Why am I not surprised you'd take her slide?

Bo (To Nora): I'm sorry Nora. I had no idea she'd come after you again.

Nora: You're not responsible for what she does... And I can take care of myself. I always do.

Lindsay: Well then why don't we see how you get yourself out of this one princess. (To Bo) I want her arrested Bo. She assaulted me.

Bo: Stop. Stop making up lies to hurt her. It's not going to fix things with us. Its over. 

Lindsay: Do I have to call someone over here that will actually do their job or are you going to arrest her? There were witnesses? And where do you THINK I got this shiner huh?

He looked at Lindsay and then at Nora...Who had now begun to cry harder.

Bo: Nora? Is she telling the truth? Nora?

Nora(Pausing): Ok, yes, I hit her. But she provoked me Bo. She threatened my family.

Bo: Did you say anything that could be verified in front of witnesses? Nora?

Nora: Yes...Yes I think I did...

Bo: What exactly did you say Nora? And don't sugar coat it?

Nora: I said I'd kill her if she touched my family...

Bo: DAM IT NORA... You've just given her exactly what she wants. I can't help you now.

Nora: Bo... I... I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper but I...

Bo: You don't get it. I understand Nora. I have a feeling Clint does too. But we love you. We know you. These people in here that you just made privy to a threat like that could be the ones who decide your fate? You've given Lindsay all the ammunition she needs to get back at you?

Clint: You can't be serious. Bo, you're not really going to arrest her are you?

Bo: I have no choice Clint. If I walked up to any one of these people, they'd probably tell me the exact same thing. It would be one thing if this happened in private. But it was a public display. If I don't arrest her, Lindsay will just find someone else who will. At least I can make things easier by doing it myself.

Nora (Crying): I'm sorry for ruining our night Clint. I'm sorry for everything.

Clint: Don't you be sorry. I'm going to get you out of this...

He takes her in his arms and holds her as she weeps. She kisses him slightly before she turns to Bo and holds out her hands...

Nora: Why don't you just do your job Bo? Get it over with...

There were tears in his eyes when he was forced to place the woman he loved under arrest. As he placed the cuffs on her wrist, she started to cry. Bo led her out the door as they got into the squad car. Clint watched them drive away and picked up the phone. He was going to get her the best defense attorney he could find. And then he was going to make Lindsay pay. 

He would deal with Nora's lingering feelings for his brother... as well as whether or not she slept with him again... well he'd deal with that later. Right now the only thing he cared about was setting her free. And he didn't care what he had to do to make that happen.

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

No Turning Back- Part 16

He led her down the corridors of what was now very familiar territory... only this time she wasn't one the one who was doing the interrogating... she was the one being interrogated. He took the cuffs off of her hands as she braced herself for the pictures and fingerprints... And she tried to keep her strength about her as the humiliation of being booked was being carried out by one of the men she loved.

When he closed the doors to her cell, she couldn't help but let the tears fall. He wanted to reach out and hold her and it killed him that he couldn't. He only hung his head as he spoke, afraid to look her in the eyes.

Bo: Nora, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from this.

Nora: This is exactly what she wanted. It wouldn't have mattered what you did. She wants Revenge.

Bo: I'm sorry that I gave her the ammunition to do that.

Nora (Smiling): No, don't be sorry for that. I asked you to choose. I asked you to end things. And I needed to know how you'd react if she knew about us.

Bo: Is that why you made sure she received those photographs?

Nora: You know about that?

Bo: Nora, you're forgetting who you're talking to. I know you. So did you get what you were after?

Nora (Pausing): Are you mad at me? Please, if you are, then just tell me so we can deal with it. I can't handle any more lies.

Bo (Pausing): I'm not mad. I understand why you did it. But I can see that we have a serious problem here. You don't trust me.

Nora: I can't afford to right now. I need to know if you're just going to cut and run when I really need you. It's not like it would be the first time. And my hearts already been shattered by you too many times. This time I don't think I could take it.

Bo: So we're back to this now are we? (Pause) Nora, what is it going to take for you believe that I'm on you're side? What can I do to make you see that I love you?

Nora: You can't just snap you're fingers and expect me to come running. You said some things I can't forget over night. You cut me deep. How can I trust a man who would call me a sl to my face? How can I trust you if I don't know if you meant the words you said?

Bo: Do you think I could ever feel that way about you Nora? 

Nora: You said it Bo. You said it to my face and you accused me of horrendous things. How can I say I trust you if I'm not sure if you'll just use my mistakes against me? You hurt me Bo. You REALLY hurt me. I can't just pretend that it doesn't matter.

He walked up to the bars and took her hands in his. Her tears were beginning to fall harder now. He looked at her and almost lost it. 

Bo: Please don't cry. I always hated it when you cried. 

Nora: I hate this. I hate this whole dam thing.

Bo: I'm going to get you out of this. I know that it's my fault you're here because I never should have married Lindsay to begin with. I'm sorry for that Nora. I'm sorry for everything.

Nora: I'm sorry too. I know that I hurt you so much. I wish I could take it back but I can't. And I can't go running back to you either.

Bo: You love my brother don't you?

Nora: I love both of you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I don't know what I want. I don't know what the hell I was even thinking that I did. I haven't got a clue. 

Bo: Then I won't make things more complicated. I love you Nora. I wish to God you could see that. But I know that I don't deserve your trust right now. So... (He brought her hands to his and kissed them gently) Would you feel better if I let Clint come in here? You DO trust him don't you?

Nora (Pausing): Yeah... Yeah I trust him. I'm sorry if that hurts you.

Bo: No. No, he's been there for you when I wasn't. He's been good to you and he loves you. I can't pretend that he's not a good guy because he is. If he wasn't my brother I'd want to break his neck and yet I know that I have no right to feel that way. I'm the one who left you all alone... I'm the one who made you believe I hated you when it was the furthest thing from the truth. You had every right to move on Nora. You had every right to find a guy who would give you the happiness that I wasn't giving you. I'm sorry for treating you like trash because of it.

Nora: Thank you for saying that. All this time I wondered how our love could have turned to hate. I mean I know we had our moments but I never hated you Bo. I might have hated what you did but I didn't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you.

Bo: I didn't hate you either. I hated what you did and I was so consumed with that anger and bitterness that I never allowed myself to grieve for us. I miss you Nora. I miss the US that we used to be.

He looked into her eyes and saw the tears reflected in them. He was almost afraid to ask her what that meant. 

Bo: Are you saying we have no chance at all Nora? Are you saying I've lost you for good? Or is there some part of you that thinks there could still be a chance for us?

Nora: There's always a chance Bo. I just don't know. I don't know if I can ever trust you again. I wish things were different but you really hurt me. And making love to you isn't going to change that. That's the ONE thing we never had a problem with. It's everything else that got messed up along the years. And I need more then just GREAT sex. I need a man I can trust. I need a man I can count on.

Bo: You deserve that Nora. You deserve everything I never gave you. Everything I couldn't. I'll go get my brother.

He walked away from her and Nora realized that he had taken her words to mean she was choosing Clint. She tried to call after him but he had already left. She simply said "I miss you too," to no one but the air. When Bo came back with his brother, she tried to communicate the misunderstanding between them but he wouldn't even look at her. He opened the cell door and she ran into Clint's arms. He held her tight as she cried. She looked at Bo and said she was sorry. That she didn't mean the things she had said to him.

Bo: If this is what you want then I won't interfere. I want you to be happy.

Nora: I told you before that I didn't know what that was. I still don't.

Bo: I'm sorry. I won't push you. I just want you to know that I do want you to have the kind of life you deserve. If you think it's with my brother then I'll support you. I love you both and I want you to be happy. Nothing about this is easy but it's my own dam fault because I'M the one who walked away. And right now I'm beginning to realize that it's the worst mistake I ever made. I practically handed you to him and I regret that. But I can't change things. If I love you, I have to let you go. I'm sorry. Both of you.

When Bo walked away, Nora turned to Clint.

Clint: I was going crazy with worry. Are you ok?

Nora: I'm fine. Bo made things easier for me. I'm scared but I'll live through it. Did you talk to the judge?

Clint: I'm Sorry Nora; no one would agree to look at your case this time of day. You'll have to spend the night in jail.

TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

**No Turning Back- Part 17  
Bo/Nora/Clint**

Nora looked at Clint as she struggled with the idea that for one night, she would be locked away in a place where she had put criminals for years. And She couldn't conceive of how her worst enemy, the woman who had done so many horrible things to her, was still out there free while she was here locked away for doing something she should have done a long time ago. Her tears couldn't be controlled anymore and he reached out and held her.

Nora: Jail? I have to stay here? How is that fair?

Clint: Its not fair baby and I wish I could get you out of here. I would do just about anything for you. And I think it's a safe bet to say that my brother would too. We're working on it Nora.

Nora: we're? As in you and Bo are working together?

Clint: Let's just say we have one thing in common... we love you. And no matter how this goes, that's not going to change.

Nora: I don't want you to be angry with each other because of me. It's not right. I never should have allowed myself to get involved with you when I knew what it would do to your relationship with your brother. I'm sorry.

Clint: For what? Do you regret "us" Nora?

Nora: No. I didn't walk away because I couldn't. You made me feel good. And there's a big part of me who loves you. But I'm not sure if that's enough.

Clint: That doesn't matter right now. You're scared. I can see it in your eyes.

Nora: She's winning AGAIN Clint. She should be the one in here. NOT me. I was just protecting my family. And I'd do again if it meant she'd stay away from them.

Clint: Don't let the judge hear that or you might never get out.

Nora: Right. (Pause) Do you really forgive me Clint? Knowing what happened; can you really stand there and say that you still love me?

Clint: Love doesn't just end Nora. It hurts. But I also know how you and Bo are. He's in your blood. Maybe I should just let you go.

Nora: I don't want that. I need you. Please don't leave me.

Clint: If you want me to stay then I will. But can you answer one thing for me?

Nora: I can try?

Clint: Do I really stand a chance? Or are you just trying to convince yourself that you don't love my brother because it's easier? 

Nora (Pausing): I wouldn't do that to you. (Pause) I don't know, in the beginning maybe it was more about me forgetting about Bo... and I wanted to hurt him in the worst way I knew how because he hurt me by marrying Lindsay. I know that was wrong but I was drunk the first time we slept together and that's no excuse but its part of why I wasn't thinking clearly... that and the pain of him being with Lindsay. So I reached out to you because you were there. I didn't expect you to ask me out.

Clint: So why did you say yes?

Nora: Because I really wanted someone to want me. I was a wreck that night I showed up at your place. Bo just called me all sorts of names and I threw him out of my life because I couldn't stand to be hurt like that again. The things he said to me... 

Clint: I know. And I know how much he hurt you. You were sitting in the rain practically frozen by the time I found you. 

Nora: I was numb. And I didn't know where else to go. You picked me up off the ground and you put those broken pieces back together. Your love saved me Clint. And even though, I've broken your heart by sleeping with your brother again, there's a part of me who wonders if I'd be better off with you. I did grow to love you. That's not a lie.

Clint: But you love my brother too don't you?

Nora: I wish I didn't. But Yes, I do. I don't know who I'll end up with but I'm not going to say there's no chance at all. You were good to me when Bo treated me like trash. I won't forget that.

Clint: Maybe I should go talk to my brother...

Nora: Wait... don't do this. Don't push me away. I'm sorry. I know you want more then my gratitude and I shouldn't have said that the way I did. I'm no good at this relationship thing.

Clint: Nora, I love you. I'm not sure I can stay here much longer without wanting to touch you.

Nora: I want to touch you too.

Clint: You do?

Nora: Yes, I do. Please just stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone.

Clint (Looking at her): Do you realize that's exactly what you said the first night?

Nora: Yeah I do. It was true then and it's true now. Please.

Clint: as long as no one kicks me out, I would love to be here with you. There's no where else I'd rather be. 

Nora: I want to be with you tonight...

Clint: Are you sure?

Nora: Yes, I'm sure. I just want to feel SOMETHING tonight. I don't want to be scared.

Clint walked over to her and drew her into his arms as they kissed.

Clint: Don't be scared Nora. I'm right here. I'll always keep you safe.

Nora: I know you will.

She kissed him as they ended up making love in the jail cell. Nora fell asleep as he held her close. The next day, Bo walked in and saw them nestled together. He tried to keep his own emotions in check.

Bo: How is she?

Clint: Better I think. She was scared last night. 

Bo: That's because she's claustrophobic. That's one of the reasons I allowed you to stay all night.

Clint: That was your decision? Thanks little brother.

Bo: Look, we both love her. We both want what's best for her. We might have different ideas on what that is right now but we're still family. And we shouldn't make things more difficult for her by fighting over her.

Clint: I agree. Did you find a judge who will look over her case yet?

Bo: I've been trying to blackmail Lindsay into dropping the charges but its not working. I guess I'll work on the judge now. I have a feeling I'm going to have a problem getting a divorce. She's fighting this with everything she has.

Clint: I'm sorry.

Bo: So am I. But I'll figure it out.

She began to stir and finally woke up and saw Bo. She looked at him, knowing that he knew. She didn't know what she felt about that.

Nora: Did you find a judge yet?

Bo: I was just going to work on that right now. I wanted to see how you were.

Clint: Why don't I work on that? You stay with Nora. I think you need to talk.

Nora: Thanks Clint. 

Clint: we'll get you out of here.

Bo tried not to look as Clint put his clothes back on and Nora did the same. He opened the door and he walked out. Bo and Nora stared at each other.

Nora: I'm sorry Bo.

Bo: Are you sorry that I saw it or that it happened?

Nora: DON'T put this on me. You're the one with a wife. Are you sure you weren't with HER last night?

Bo (Frustrated): Nora, I was trying to get her to drop the charges. 

Nora: Really? And how far did you take that?

Bo: DAM IT NORA!!. Is the fighting going to stop? Because if its not, maybe I was wrong about us. Maybe we don't belong together.

Nora: Are you backing out on us now? Not that it would surprise me but...

Bo: I'm not backing out of anything. I know you don't trust me with good reason. But I'm not the one who was with someone else last night. 

She turned away from him as the tears filled her eyes. He tried to reach out to her.

Bo: I'm sorry. That was a low blow.

Nora: See this is why I wanted to get away. I knew I would end up hurting you both. And I have. I'm sorry.

Bo: Do you mind if I ask you why you did it? Did you change your mind? Are you in love with him?

Nora: I don't know who I'm in love with. I love you both. And maybe it was wrong to want someone to hold me last night but I can't take it back. I'm not sure I would if I could. But from now on, from this day forward, until I make up my mind, I'm staying away from both of you because I can't allow myself to give in to passion with either one of you again. It's not fair to any of us.

Bo: You're right. And for the record, I'm not mad. You're not mine anymore. It kills me but I was the one who walked away. Your with him right now so technically you did nothing wrong.

Nora: I broke your heart... and I broke his... I can't believe you still want me...

Bo: Love doesn't just end Nora. (He kisses her) It lasts a lifetime.

Nora: So what are we going to do about Lindsay? 

Bo: Don't you worry? We'll figure it out. Or rather, I'll figure it out. 

Nora: She's not giving you a divorce is she?

TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

No Turning Back- Part 18

Bo looked at Nora as she spoke to him in pain. He knew she was conflicted about her feelings for him and Clint but he also knew she was trying to be honest so the least he could do was give her the same thing. He took his hand and wiped the single tear from her face before taking her hands in his.

Bo: I don't want you to worry about Lindsay.

Nora: But I AM worried. Bo, this is your life we're talking about. She's going to make things difficult. And that's MY fault. She's only doing this to hurt me you know?

Bo: I know she is. But don't worry about it Red. I'll take care of it. I would have rather spent five minutes with you then a lifetime without you so don't start thinking we were a mistake.

Nora: I'm not. You could never be a mistake Bo. I love you.

Bo: I love you too. And no matter what happens between us down the road, THAT will never change. I know that you don't know who you want to be with so I'm not going to make things more difficult by begging you not to leave me again. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not doing it the first time. I never should have let you walk out of my life without a fight and I wish to God I hadn't stood around and let you fall in love with someone else...

Nora: Oh Bo... I could never love anyone as much as I have loved you for as long as I knew what love was. You were the love of my life. It killed me when you walked away like I meant nothing at all to you. I mean how could it have been so easy for you to do that when I could never seem to get you out of my heart for more then five minutes?

Bo: Oh Nora... Baby it was never easy. I loved you more then life itself and when I found out about you and Sam, well it just about killed me. I had no idea how I was supposed to handle that because when I closed my eyes, all I saw was you with him. I know it was wrong not to fight for you but every time I picked up the phone to call you, I got bombarded by those images. And it was just too much for me.

Nora (Crying): I'm SO sorry. You have no idea how much I hate myself for that. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.

Bo: I know that now. It wasn't easy getting there but I FINALLY realized that I wasn't being fair to you. You were only doing what you thought was right in a bad situation. And I did make you think I wasn't coming home. I need you to know how sorry I am for that. I had no idea how much I hurt you.

Nora: Can we just admit that we were both wrong? See that's what I've realized over the years. If our marriage had been what it once was, the circumstances that led to our breakup never would have happened. You were wrong to think that I was better off without you and I was wrong for thinking that you wouldn't come back to me eventually. We let fear and misunderstandings get in the way of a good thing until there was nowhere left we could go but to end it. I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you... and in us. But I can't go back and fix that anymore then you can.

Bo: I think the only thing we can do now is to stop trying to fix things. We're not the same people we were when we fell in love. We've both changed. Maybe we're just better off admitting that we can't go back.

Nora: What are you saying? Are you giving up on me again?

Bo: Not on your life. I made that mistake once. Never again.

(He kissed her hands as he held them in his)

Nora: I'm not sure I understand what you're saying then. If we can't go back then...

Bo: Then we start over. Nora, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and you decide that you want to be with me then I think the best thing we can do is to get to know each other for who we are now. The past is just that. The past. We can't recapture that no matter how much we want to. What we CAN do is find something new that will be just as magical.

Nora: You really think it would work that way?

Bo: I think WE work Red. And just think how wonderful it would be to start dating again. You remember the anticipation we had the first time?

Nora: Oh God I was a nervous wreck. I was so afraid that you would never want me the same way. And at the same time I was afraid you would.

Bo: I know the feeling.

They both started laughing slightly.

Bo: See that Red? We just had our first conversation that didn't end in a fight. I'd say that's progress.

Nora: Yeah I suppose it is. (Pause) What's taking the judge so long? I really need to get out of here Bo.

Bo: Why don't I go see if I can find out...

Nora: Wait? Before you go.

Bo: Yeah?

She walked over to the bars and pulled him into a passionate kiss that left them both wanting more. Though they were on opposite sides of the cell, Nora always found way to get what she wanted eventually. And they never had a problem being in tight quarters before.

Nora: I want you to know I DO forgive you. No matter what happens now, I'm not going to look back. All the mistakes we've made are in the past. 

Bo: I think that sounds pretty good to me. And just so you know. I forgive you too. When I look at you now, all I see is the woman I've loved for as long as I can remember. I don't see your mistakes Red. I hope you believe that.

Nora: I think I'm starting to.

Bo: Good. Now that we've wiped the slate clean, let me go see if I can find out what's taking the judge so long. Hang tight ok?

Nora: I will. And Thanks Bo. I needed this.

Bo: I did too... We've got a fresh start now Red.

She watched him walk away before she went back to the cot and sat down. She lay down and looked up at the ceiling as her head began to spin. She had to keep herself calm because the last thing she needed was to get sick again. When she looked up and saw Lindsay all bets were off.

Nora: So... did you come to gloat? Have at it Lindsay. I would rather you send me to prison then for you to EVER spend one more night with Bo. If you think I won't take you to court if you fight him on this then you're sadly mistaken. And you forget that I know all your secrets. Wouldn't want one to tumble out by mistake now would we?

TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Lindsay: You think you're SO smart don't you?

Nora: I don't THINK anything. I KNOW. And I know dam well that your little secrets will ruin everything for you.

Lindsay: You can't prove anything. 

Nora: You want to bet? I have everything in a safety deposit box. And you know what Lindsay? You're NEVER going to find it. Your secrets will come out exactly when_ I _want them to? And there's not a dam thing you can do about it. So...

She walked over to the bars and looked Lindsay dead in the eyes...

Nora: How does it feel to know that your entire fate lies in my hands? It doesn't feel so good does it? Well TOO bad...

She grabbed her by the throat and pressed her hands tighter against her.

Nora: I could kill you right now for what you're doing to Bo but I don't want any witnesses. Give him a divorce or I swear to God I will make you regret it. Now get out of my site before I suddenly decide to go criminally insane.

Lindsay: You're NEVER going to have Bo. I'll make sure of it.

Nora: I already have him Lindsay. And that's what kills you isn't it? Knowing that you will NEVER have his heart. He might have given you his name in a careless act of revenge... Hell he may have even given you his body from time to time but you were NEVER the one he wanted. So tell me Lindsay? How did it feel to sleep with a man when you KNEW he was wishing it was ME?

Lindsay: You're crazy you know that?

Nora: Go ahead and deny it Lindsay. I would LOVE to see you beg. Kind of like I did when you erased my memory of my son. So let's see it Lindsay... if you think you can take me then go ahead and try. But you and I BOTH know your fooling yourself. He might have had sex with you but it was ME he made love to. And that's what you can't handle.

Lindsay: You're ENJOYING this aren't you? 

Nora: Dam right I am. It was SO worth being arrested since I got to watch you squirm.

Lindsay: YOU BIT

Nora: Right back at ya Babe. (Pause) Tell me something Lindsay? After Bo has... how shall I put this... had his way with you... does he hold you until he falls asleep? Does he look at you with that smile that makes you go weak because you KNOW that there isn't another person he could EVER want more? Does he love you all night long? And when you wake up in the morning is he smiling at you because he just likes to watch you sleep... and does he reach for you again because he wants you in that moment more then he wants to breathe?

Lindsay: Isn't that getting a little TOO personal Nora?

Nora: That's what I thought. Why don't you just call it what it is Lindsay? It was sex. Nothing more, nothing less. You CERTAINLY weren't on his mind after the fact.

Lindsay: How do you KNOW that?

Nora: Because I know Bo like the back of my hand... (Pause) Do you know his weaknesses Lindsay because I know each one by heart? Do you touch that part of his soul that he keeps hidden away from everyone else because I've got a feeling that he STILL reserves that just for me? You can deny it all you want Lindsay but you were never more than just his way of forgetting about ME because NO ONE has EVER loved him more then I do and no one has EVER fought for him as hard as I have. We have loved, we have hurt, we have been with other people but no matter what, we have ALWAYS been better together. The sooner you get that, the better off you'll be. Bo's never going to love you the way you want. And if you fight him on this, he's going to hate you.

Bo: Too late for that Nora. I can't stand the sight of her.

Lindsay: You don't mean that.

Bo: I mean every word. And I think its time that I FINALLY said what I should have said a long time ago. Starting with the fact that when I think of how I let you touch me, it makes me cringe because you will NEVER be even half the woman that Nora is. And the fact is that you make me sick. You've done unspeakable things to a wonderful woman simply because you wanted her to have a bad day. It's pointless for me to get into them all right now but if you think I've forgotten ANY of them then you're wrong. I don't care what your reasoning was, you're nothing but a lying, manipulative back stabbing bi who gets off on other people's misery. I DON'T forgive you Lindsay. I don't forgive you for breaking up my marriage to the most amazing woman I've ever know. I don't forgive you for keeping me away from my son for years. I don't forgive you for making me believe that Nora was dead. And I CERTAINLY don't forgive you for trying to kill her. You can try and fight me on this but I'll just go and get our marriage annulled. I don't need you for that.

Nora: What do you mean Bo? I thought you couldn't have it annulled?

Bo: I talked to my lawyer. Apparently Fraud is a pretty good reason for an annulment.

Lindsay: What are you talking about? There was no Fraud involved here?

Bo: Wasn't there? (Pause) You want to tell Nora or shall I?

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

No Turning Back- Part 20

No Turning Back- Part 20

Bo Looked At Lindsay with a look of pure hatred before he finally turned his attention back to the woman he loved. He knew this would be a hard truth for her to swallow but he also knew that he should have confronted her with what he believed was HER betrayal a long time ago. Because of his stupidity they had lost far more then they could account for. And if they had any chance of getting back what was stolen from them they had to start with the truth.

Nora: Bo? Bo what is it? It can't be THAT bad can it? (They shared a knowing look before Nora realized what she had said) Oh wait; this is Lindsay we're talking about. It can ALWAYS be that bad.

Bo: I should have told you this a long time ago. I just didn't have the guts to.

Lindsay: What makes you think you do now? You're a coward Bo. If you had ANY kind of backbone you wouldn't have been so easy to lead around by the nose.

Nora: SHUT UP LINDSAY. You don't know the first thing about him.

Lindsay: Don't I? You can't possibly stand there and say that he didn't ALLOW me to manipulate him into doing exactly what I wanted now can you?

Nora: That was on YOUR head. So don't you DARE stand there and blame HIM for YOUR lies and manipulation. I don't know what his reasons were for believing you but I sure as hell don't blame him for them.

Bo: Maybe you should.

Nora: Bo, whatever your reasons were I know that you were only acting out of anger and pain. I've been there so I get it. And I know that I'm not exactly an innocent party here so the last thing I'm going to do is stand and pass judgment.

Lindsay: That's a first.

Bo: SHUT UP LINDSAY!! You are so consumed with your hatred that you can't even see what's right in front of your face. Nora's never judged ANYONE in her life. She wouldn't do that because she knows how it feels. YOU'RE the one who spends her life judging people and all of their shortcomings. And it just kills you that you will NEVER be anyone's first choice because you will NEVER be a decent human being. What do I have to do to make you see that I'll NEVER be interested in you? I'm only interested in Nora? I always have been.

Nora: gee Lindsay, is that clear enough for you?

Lindsay: What about you? You can't even make up your damn mind. Doesn't he deserve someone who can give him 100?

Nora: I NEVER said I deserved him. But hey, at least I'm honest about it. That's something you will NEVER be.

Bo: Why don't you get the hell out of here Lindsay? Or do I have to call security?

Lindsay: What? You don't want me to be part of your little revelation? Aren't you afraid I'll skip town or something?

Bo: If you do, I'll hunt you down and have you dragged back here like an animal. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SITE.

Lindsay: Fine. I've got much better things to do then watch you two be all gaga over each other. Too bad it's going to be over soon.

Nora: As usual, you don't have a damn clue.

Lindsay: If you say so.

After she walked away, Nora turned to Bo.

Nora: Ok she's gone. What is it that you're so afraid to tell me? And more importantly, Why? Don't you know you can tell me anything? Haven't I proven myself to you by now? Because if after all this time, you still don't trust me…

Bo: STOP… Stop it right there. This isn't a trust issue Nora. This is about me being afraid to tell you because of what you might do.

Nora: Ok, so it's not going to be some small detail that was overlooked in the paperwork huh?

Bo: I'm afraid this one is a deal breaker.

Nora: Ok, so you have to trust me enough to know that whatever it is we can handle it. I can't promise miracles Bo. But I can promise to listen with an open heart.

Bo: What I need from you is your word that you won't make this case worse then it already is by going off on some half coked idea that will make you look exactly like Lindsay wants you to look.

Nora: I can promise to try.

Bo: Well I guess that will have to be good enough won't it?

Nora: You know me so well.

They both laughed slightly before Bo looked deeply in her eyes and took her hands in his.

Bo: Before I tell you what it is I need you to understand something.

Nora: I know that you love me Bo. You don't have to apologize for believing her lies. And I don't need to know the reasons you did. What's important to me is that you're here now. You're here and you're on my side, fighting for me. You have no idea what that means to me.

Bo: I know that these last few days with you have been more then I could have ever hoped for. You said that you felt like you don't deserve me but in actuality, it's the other way around. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Not after what I did.

Nora: I think we need to stop trying to figure out if we deserve each other or not… it's not really important in the grand scheme of things. (She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips) I love you Bo. A part of me always will. I don't know what's going to happen with us but I DO know this. Nothing you could EVER tell me would change how I feel about you right now. So stop hemming and hawing and just tell me.

Bo (Pausing): Lindsay told me you were going to take Matthew and leave town for good.

Nora: WHAT? Why would she… Oh my God. That's how she got you to marry her. She made you think I was going to take your son away and that you needed to be prepared for a custody fight. But why would you… wait a minute. You must have overheard the conversation I was having with Rachel. Bo, I would NEVER do that to you. Even if I thought I'd be better off somewhere else I would never take your son away from you. He's not a possession to be used in game of ping pong. And I know how much you mean to each other. Why would you believe something like that? Why would you trust her?

Bo: She had proof.

Nora: How could she have proof if it never happened?

Bo took out the documents and handed them to her.

Nora: WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?

Bo: Apparently they're custody papers. But what I didn't know is that it was me who was supposed to give them to YOU.

Nora: WHAT?

Bo: She drew up these papers and gave them to me so I'd think that you were filing for custody of Matthew. But what she was really doing is…

Nora: Having you sign them so you'd be taking him away from ME. Only you wouldn't know it would you? She made you think you were signing a legal guardianship document if something happened to you. As your wife, that would mean Matthew would be hers… if she could manage to actually get the courts to take him away from me. And she had that all planned out didn't she?

Bo: She made me think we had to fight dirty. She hired a private investigator to dig up dirt on you. And then…

Nora: Then you found me with your brother and hit pay dirt. She was planning to bring that up in court right? To paint me as this horrible person who doesn't think about her son at all? She was going to make me look like the town sl right? She was going to have my son taken away from me just to make me suffer for jen's death? That's what this is about isn't it?

Bo: That would be my guess. (Pause) Nora, I'm sorry. I really had no idea she would go this far. And I have no excuse for why I trusted her other then the fact that she made it VERY believable.

Nora: How did she get so many legal documents Bo? She can't just walk into a law office and draw up paperwork without them asking questions. Who did she bribe this time?

Bo: I don't think that's a very had question do you? Who do you both know who used to be in the position of being very powerful? … Who just recently got out of jail?

Nora: Daniel? Oh God PLEASE tell me he's not…

Bo: Don't worry Nora, I took care of it. He can't practice law anymore. I had him stipped of that when I paid him a little visit.

Nora: When did you do that?

Bo: a little while ago. I wanted to make sure he knew not to even THINK of contacting you again.

Nora: Thank you. I don't think I could handle seeing him again.

Bo: I know. That's why I made sure he knew I'd give him far worse then he ever got in jail if he went near you again. He backed off.

Nora: Yeah I bet he did. I've seen you when you're fighting for someone you love. Its never a good thing for the person your fighting.

Bo: I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that.

Nora: I do. It took me a while but I do know that. I also don't blame you. Lindsay's very good at what she's doing. She probably had you so turned around that you didn't know WHAT way was up. Am I right?

Bo: Pretty much.

Nora: Ok. So now that that's settled I need you to promise me something.

Bo: What would that be?

Nora: Know that I would NEVER do something like that to you. You have to trust that no matter what happens with us, I would NEVER use our son as a bargaining chip. I need your word that you will NEVER believe something like that from ANYONE Ever again.

Bo: You have my word. And just so you know… I would NEVER do that to you either. No matter what has gone down with us, I always believed you were a good mom. You still are. I would NEVER use our son against you.

Nora: I know that Bo. That's the one thing I always trusted with you. We were good as a team for Matthew.

Bo: Yeah we were. We were actually able to put aside all of pain for him. So what we are going to do now?

Nora: That's easy. You're going to get me the hell out of here and then I'm going to kill her.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

No Turning Back- Part 21

Bo: Nora… Nora sweetie, what did I tell you about making things worse?

Nora: Ok, so I won't KILL her. I'll just beat the crap out of her. How does THAT sound?

Bo: How do you expect me to get you OUT of this when you're just going to go and play into her hands? I'm trying to help you Nora. You're making it very difficult.

Nora (Giving him the look): I'm a difficult woman. You should know that better then anyone.

Bo: What I know is that I love you. And I don't want to see you behind bars for ANY amount of time.

Nora: So what? She's just supposed to WALK? Bo I can't let this go. I need to at least TALK to her. Please tell me you understand.

Bo: I do understand. More then you know.

Nora: Then get me out of here.

Bo: All right. All right, I'll get you out of here. But I need one thing from you?

Nora: What?

Bo: I need your word that you're not going to do something stupid? I can't worry about your safety Nora. I'm trying to save your life.

Nora: You have my word. (Leaning in closer to him) and just so you know… I would never do ANYTHING that would take me away from this little courtship we have going. It's way too much fun.

Bo: is that what we have? Do we have a courtship?

Nora: I don't know. But what I DO know is that I like it when you flirt with me. And If I'm not mistaken, that's exactly what this little game is isn't it?

Bo: You want to know what this game is.

Nora: Yeah… Yeah I really would…

He stepped in closer to the bars and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at him breathless.

Nora: WOW… WOW…What… What was that?

Bo: That was me telling you that I have no intention of letting you walk out of my life without a damn good fight. I don't care if you're with my brother or anyone else; I'm a very selfish man. And what I want is you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone Nora. And when you come back from your trip, I'm going to find a way to show you exactly why you belong with ME.

Nora: Is that so…

Bo: Yeah, that's so.

Nora: Well in case you've forgotten…. When I come back from my trip, I'll already KNOW who I want to be with.

Bo: You already do. You just can't admit it.

Nora: Oh really? Are you an expert on my mind now?

Bo: Maybe. I just know what you look like when you feel something and that look…that look says a lot more then you want it to. Why don't you think about that for a while? I'll be back.

Nora: Where are you going?

Bo: To get you a plane ticket. Your hearing's in an hour.

Nora: Bo…

Bo: Yeah I know. You want to talk to Lindsay. I'm giving you 30 minutes. After that I'm going to physically put you on that plane. And you're going where I send you by the way. At least then I know you'll be safe.

Nora: Can I at least ask where?

Bo: I'll give you 3 guesses and the first two don't count.

Nora: Thank you.

Bo: Don't thank me yet. We still don't know if you made bail.

Nora: thank you for not giving up on me. I know I make things difficult for you but…

Bo: Hey, stop it right there. You're a difficult woman yes. But you don't make things difficult for ME… you make them difficult for YOU.

Nora: I guess you have a point.

Bo: Of course I do. You're your own worst enemy.

Nora: But you love me anyways right?

Bo: I love you period.

Nora: Then I guess I'm pretty darn lucky.

Bo: No, I think I'M the lucky one.

And with that he walked away with a smile on her face. Nora couldn't help but suppress a smile of her own when Clint walked in to see her.

Nora: I was beginning to wonder where you went.

Clint: I didn't think you'd even notice. (Pause) Nora, what's going on? Have you made your choice? Are you going back to my brother?

Nora (Pausing): I'm going out of town. When I come back I'll let you know what I decide.

Clint: Where are you going?

Nora: Chicago. I'm going to spend some time with my family and give myself a chance to think things through. I can't make a rash decision based on my emotions so I'm going to think about everything and ultimately decide what's best for me. When I get back I'm going to let you both know one way or another. But I need you to know one thing before I leave.

Clint: What?

Nora: I never meant to hurt you. I can't really say I regret what happened with Bo because I don't but I am sorry I didn't think about your feelings when I cheated on you. For now that will have to be enough.

Clint: It is. And I hope you find what you need in Chicago. I'll be waiting to hear from you.

She said nothing more when Bo came back in the room.

Bo: The judge is ready to see you. Try not to loose your temper. It could make or break you.

Nora: Let's get the show on the road then.

She was led out of the jail cell and they all walked into the courtroom to plead Nora's case. After Nora was put on the stand and she recalled the events of that night, they asked her the one question that would explain everything. And maybe make it unnecessary for her to go out of town in the first place?

_Are you in love with the accuser's husband? _

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

No Turning Back- Part 22

Nora: Am I in love with Bo? I don't really see how that's any of your business… Or the courts for that matter… It has no relevance on this case.

Lawyer: Are you saying that you have no reason to want Lindsay out of the way?

Nora: I didn't say that. But it's not about Bo. I just don't like the woman. And that is a _serious_ understatement. She's done nothing but try to wreck my life. And I'm not going to apologize for hating her.

Lawyer: And didn't this hatred of her start with the man in question.

Nora: You could say that. She played a HUGE role in the breakup of our marriage. And she did nothing to try and change that as the years went by.

Lawyer: So why should we believe that you didn't want her dead.

Nora: Why would I want to kill her now? Bo's divorcing her. I have no reason to want her out of the way… she on the other hand has EVERY reason to want ME out of the way. Isn't that right Lindsay Dear? (She looked her right in the face)

Lawyer: And again, it comes back to her husband. Answer the question Counselor. Are you or are you not in love with Lindsay's husband.

She looked between Bo and Clint and then back at the lawyer, realizing she really had no choice but to answer.

Nora: I resent the implication that I'm having some sort of torrid affair with a married man... A man, who was MY husband before he was hers. She stole him right out from under me but that's beside the point. The fact is that their marriage is over. And I'm involved with his brother.

Lawyer: Never stopped you before did it?

Nora: my personal life is none of your damn business. Not one person in this courtroom is squeaky clean.

Lawyer: Why don't you just answer the question?

When she paused, the judge told her to answer and she knew she was out of options.

Nora: _Ok fine. Yes. Yes I'm in love with Bo. I'm in love with him._ I don't think there was ever a time when I wasn't in love with him. Are you happy now?

Lawyer: And you've been sleeping with him haven't you?

Nora: I slept with him yes.

Lawyer: So it was only one time then?

Nora: Not exactly. But it's not how it sounds either.

Lawyer: Then how is it? Sounds to me like you want to have it both ways. You're living with one brother and sleeping with another. What does that make you?

She started to cry when she looked up at him.

Nora: it makes me a woman who's not perfect. It makes me a woman who's made mistakes. Haven't you ever been there? Haven't you ever been confused?

When she saw Clint get up and walk out, she called after him and got nothing in return. She could barely look at Bo when she saw him trying to give her strength to get through the tough questioning.

Nora: Are you happy now? You got what you wanted? You made the world see me as nothing but a slu*. And I have nothing left to fight with. So if you're going to hit below the belt can we just get it over with?

Lawyer: I just have one more question.

Nora(Tears in her eyes): What?

Lawyer: Why should we believe anything you say? You've already admitted that you're in love with Bo. Why should we believe you didn't attack his wife on purpose? Why should we believe that you're anything but a home-wrecker? Why should we…

Bo: _Stop. Stop attacking her. Would you just leave her alone? She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who's in love with her. I'm the one who ended my marriage… not her… Just leave her the hell alone. Leave her alone. _

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

No Turning Back- Part 23

Bo: _Stop. Stop attacking her. Would you just leave her alone? She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who's in love with her. I'm the one who ended my marriage… not her… Just leave her the hell alone. Leave her alone._

Judge: Mr. Buchanan, please sit down.

Bo: But you don't understand. _Everything_ they're saying about her is cra*. If you want someone to blame, then blame me. Leave Nora out of this.

Lawyer: It's a little hard to do when _she's_ the one on trial.

Bo: Yeah because my soon to be ex wife can't stand her. It _doesn't _take a rocket scientist to figure out that this whole trial is based on_ nothing_ more then Lindsay's vendetta against Nora. (To Lindsay) What's the matter Lindsay? Have nothing to say? That's a first. Maybe it's because you know damn well that it's true.

Judge: Mr. Buchanan, if you don't sit down, I'll have you cited for contempt.

Nora: It's ok Bo. You don't have to do this.

He looked at Nora and could see the look of love in her eyes and it was enough. For now it was enough. So he sat down. The lawyer turned his attention back to Nora.

Lawyer: This is sort of a habit for you isn't it?

(She tried to avoid his eyes as the tears welled in her eyes.)

Nora: Is there a question in there somewhere or are you just going to continue to call me names because I'd rather skip the elementary school presentation if you don't mind?

Lawyer: Is it true that your marriage to Bo Buchanan broke up because you cheated on him?

Nora: I think that's a matter of public record thanks to Lindsay.

Lawyer: Answer the question.

Nora: _Fine—Yes._

Lawyer: And what about your marriage to Hank Gannon?

Nora: I think you know the answer to that or you wouldn't be asking. (Pause) _Yes—Yes I cheated on him_. So I made a few mistakes. What's your point?

Lawyer: Your mistakes seem to have a pattern Ms. Hanen. Care to elaborate on why anyone should trust the word of a woman who can't keep her promises? I mean aren't marriage vows the most sacred promises of all?

Nora: If that were true then Lindsay _wouldn't _be married to Bo in the first place. NOTHING about that union was sacred.

Lawyer: So you're jealous?

Nora: Of her—hardly?

Lawyer: But you're mad aren't you?

Nora: Haven't we already gone down this road before.

Judge: Move it along Counselor.

Lawyer: I have no further questions.

Now it was Nora's lawyer's turn for questioning.

Lawyer: Ms. Hanen… Can you tell the court why you and Ms. Rappaport don't get along?

Nora: That depends on how much time you have.

Lawyer: So then it's safe to assume that there's a lot of bad blood between you?

Nora: You could say that.

Lawyer: Then could you please explain to the court why you feel like her marriage to Bo wasn't sacred? Did she do something to make you feel that way?

Nora: Yes. She lied to him. She manipulated him into a marriage he didn't want to be a part of.

Lawyer: How?

Nora: By making him think I was going to take Matthew away from him.

Lawyer: And how would she do that?

Nora: She knows lawyers. She got some legal documents and then made him think he was signing papers for legal guardianship of Matthew in case something happened to him or me. But what he was_ really_ signing was papers to take our son away from ME.

Lawyer: So then the question we should REALLY be asking is why we should believe ANYTHING that comes out of _Lindsay's _mouth? My Client was the VICTIM here… NOT the other way around. No further questions.

After Nora was dismissed, the court was called into recess while the judge deliberated. Bo walked over to Nora, who was more then a little emotional.

Bo: I'm proud of you Red. You did good up there.

Nora: Thanks for trying to stand up for me. I _know_ it couldn't have been easy.

Bo: That was the easy part. The hard part was listening to all that garbage that was being said about YOU. You're more then your mistakes sweetheart. I hope you know that.

Nora: I'm trying. Thanks for being there for me.

Bo: I wouldn't be anywhere else.

Nora: I should probably go try to find Clint. He was pretty upset when he stormed out of here. The least I owe him is an explanation.

Bo: I think HE owes YOU an explanation. He didn't even wait around to hear you explain. I'm sorry Nora, but you deserve better then that.

Nora: Can we not get into that right now? I'm_ not_ some prize for you two to fight over. And as much as I love you, you haven't exactly been a saint either. This is my life—my decision. Right now I'm still trying to decide if I can trust you. I guess I have to be asking myself that question about Clint too and I really thought he was different. Leave it to me to make a mess of my life yet again.

Bo was about to say something in her defense when she started to feel a little light headed and nearly keeled over.

Bo: Nora, are you ok?

Nora: I'm fine. I just—I haven't exactly gotten much to eat you know. Being stuck in that jail cell over night—it doesn't exactly scream nourishment.

Bo: Then maybe you should go get yourself a snack. WHEN you get out of here, I'll take you for a real meal—that is, _if _you'll accept.

Nora: I think that can be arranged. (She gave him a kiss on the cheek)

Nora: I don't care who knows it anymore. _You_ stood up for me when _nobody_ else would. I want you to know that I DO see that—and I DO appreciate it. Time will tell if we're meant to be more. But regardless of what happens, I am _extremely_ grateful to have my best friend back. There was a time when I thought he was gone forever.

And with that she turned and walked out of the courtroom. Bo was then approached by an angry Lindsay.

Lindsay: Why does _everything _have to be about your _precious_ Nora? I can't believe you sold me out like that? For HER?

Bo: Why? YOU'RE the reason I _lost_ Nora in the first place. If it hadn't been for your childish games then WE would still be married. You can fight this divorce all you want Lindsay-- fraud is grounds for annulment. I _don't_ need your permission for THAT.

Lindsay: I don't believe this—you're doing all of this for a woman who can't even make up her mind who she wants to be with.

Bo: Lindsay, that's NOT what this is about and you know it. The_ only _reason Nora's not running into my arms right now is because she's _still_ not sure if she can trust me. I _chose_ YOU over _her_ so many times that now she's not sure where my loyalty lies. I don't blame her. But it_ doesn't_ mean I want ANYTHING to do with YOU. _You_ ruined my life when you broke up our marriage. Nora was _everything _to me Lindsay—_Everything_. And even now—she is STILL ten times the woman that you will EVER be. At least she doesn't have to manipulate me into her bed.

Lindsay: What is THAT supposed to mean?

Bo: It means that I'm there because I damn well want to be—not because of lies or manipulation. That would be YOUR game—NOT hers. Nora KNOWS how to give her heart to someone—she KNOWS about real love and what it means. YOU--- what do _you_ know about _anything_ but getting what Lindsay wants. You _wouldn't_ know the _first_ thing about real love because you don't know how to care about _anyone_ but yourself—it's all about poor, misunderstood Lindsay. Well guess what Lindsay? I would rather walk on hot coals then EVER let you touch me again? Even if you were the last woman alive, I STILL wouldn't want you because the truth is that you make me sick. EVERYTHING you did to Nora—to me—to Matthew—it _killed_ ANYTHING I _might _have felt for you. You're as good as dead to me.

TBC


End file.
